Mi propia sangre
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Tenia que ser ella? de todas las personas me tuve que enamorar de ella? Es mi familia es algo prohibido ademas de rechazado por la sociedad...aunque es la persona con la que quiero pasar mi vida sin embargo no es posible...porque? Por que es mi Hermana y la amo
1. Chapter 1

**ATENCION! Si eres alguien con el juicio muy sano y no les gusta el incesto salga de aquí…Si esta igual de enfermo que yo pase es bienvenido nwn**

Mi propia sangre

Capitulo 1:

" _Un sentimiento oculto"_

Hola, que tal, mi nombre es Yukiho Kousaka asi es soy la hermana menor de la líder de µ's bueno aunque ellas se habían separado ya hace años pero siguiendo con mi presentación estoy cursando el tercer año de preparatoria junto con mi mejor amiga Arisa, ella es una chica rubia muy animada y simpática además que es mi compañera para nuestro grupo de idols, somos solo un duo pero hemos estado muy cerca de la cima alcanzando el segundo o tercer lugar en los Love Live de años pasados, y ahora apuntando al primer lugar en nuestro ultimo año

Honoka Kousaka, como bien dije ella es mi hermana mayor tiene 20 años y cursa su segundo año en la universidad, es gracioso yo crei que ella querria ser una idol profesional cuando se graduara pero ella opto por estudiar gastronomía para asegurar su futuro….. LO SE ,LO SE, se preguntaran como Honoka pudo lograr decir algo asi siendo tan despistada e irresponsable como es? Muy sencillo tuvo una pequeña charla con su grupo la cual les propusieron que estudiara y luego si quería convertirse en una idol lo hiciera, mi opinión? Es una de las desiciones mejor tomadas de su parte, Honoka aun estudiando no ha dejado de practicar ni un solo dia por lo que no ha perdido su forma y sigue estando igual que siempre.

Era un viernes común y corriente….bueno al menos para mi

-NO DENUEVO!- se oyo un grito que sono por toda la casa y probablemente por toda la calle

Por mi parte yo estaba tomando mi desayuno en la mesa junto con mi padre y madre de forma tranquila, al oir el grito ninguno de la mesa dejo de comer pues ya sabíamos que estaba pasando…lo mismo que pasa 4 dias a la semana

-Por que no me despertaron?! Voy a llegar tarde- gritaba mi hermana bajando a toda velocidad por las escaleras mientras se ponía un suéter para soportar el frio pues era invierno y las temperaturas bajaban en gran grado.

-Lo intente pero no me hiciste caso- dije aun con un tono de desinteres sin dirijirle la mirada concentrando mi atención

-Mou- fue lo único que dijo mientras hacia un puchero – asi nunca vas a tener novio yukiho-

Los colores de mi cara para luego mirarla con un tanto de enojo

-Oye pero tu tampoco has tenido novio- le dije levantándome de mi asiento mientras me ponía enfrente de ella

-Jejejeje cierto- dijo mientras sacaba la lengua y se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza

-Eres increíble- dije con fastidio en mi voz para después de unos momentos cambiarla por una pequeña risa…..a quien engañaba me encantaba pasar tiempo con mi hermano y esas platicas sin sentido que teníamos eran de lo mejor

-Por cierto Honoka- ahora hablaba mi madre –Ya encontraste un departamento?- volvíamos a la terrible verdad Honoka como cualquier chica normal tenia que independizarse en cierto momento de sus padres y al mismo tiempo independizándose de mi….era doloroso lo reconozco, no se iria a vivir lejos solo pero mis días no serian los mismos sin ella

-Si jeje esta en los edificios que se encuentran al lado de los departamentos de Nico-chan y Maki-chan- respondia

-Cuando te mudaras en ese caso?-

-Probablemente e semanas, se supone que debo esperar a que lo remodelen-

-Mi niña ha crecido tanto- ahora era su papa que la cámara no enfocaba arriba de su nariz (Puta cámara :v9) mientras este lloraba –Pareciera que ayer fue el dia en el que comiste tu Primer pan-

-Tranquilo papa vendre a visitarlos 1 vez a la semana- dijo para luego sacar un pan de su bolsillo…COMO CARAJOS ES QUE TIENE PAN GUARDADO AHÍ

-Oh demonios son las 7:50 si no me apresuro no llegare a la escuela – Habia visto el reloj que se encontraba en el centro del comedor por lo que me di cuenta que me tenia que ir, asi que tome mi mochila me la colgué en el hombro para solo mirar atrás mirar y ver a mi familia –Nos vemos, me quedare a practicar con Arisa asi que llegare un poco tarde-

Iba caminando hacia mi preparatoria….la misma que mi hermana y sus amigas salvaron…..es Increible mi hermana,ella siempre a sido la persona mas alegre y decidida que conozco es tan sorprendente

Mientras pensaba eso una mano toco mi hombro sorprendiéndome

-Bueno días Yukiho-chan- era Arisa mi mejor amiga

-Por dios no me asustes asi, un dia de estos me vas a provocar un paro cardiaco-

-Jejeje eso es un poco exagerado no crees?- decia con una pequeña de sudor que bajaba por su rostro

-Bueno podría serlo pero de igual maner-

-YUKIHOOOO!- una voz a mis espaldas me llamaba, me voltee para ver a mi Hermana Honoka corriendo hacia mi con su mochila en el hombro y una bolsa en sus manos

-Hermana? Que pasa? no ibas tarde a la universidad?- decia mientras la miraba y Arisa hacia lo mismo a mi lado

-Olvidaste tu almuerzo-dijo mientras me daba la bolsa que tenia en sus manos

-N-no debiste, vas a llegar tarde y mama se enojara contigo- protestaba ya que mi hermana es cierto siempre tiene problemas pero gran parte de ellos es por ese lado amable que tiene

-Descuida, soy tu hermana mayor alguien debe cuidarte no?- comento mientras ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza y la acariciaba levemente como si se tratara de un cachorro

Podria jurar que los colores de mi rostro subieron a niveles inimaginables, Honoka siempre a sido asi pero no podía evitar sonrojarme

-D-De i-igual manera yo soy la que termina cuidándote el 99% de las ocasiones- Le dije simulando enojo y cruzando mis brazos frente a mi pecho

-Mou una que quiere ser una buena Hermana- decia con un tono jugueton –Bien en fin me tengo que ir o si no mi compañera de mesa me matara…literalmente me dijo que me mataba si la volvia a dejar sola, hasta luego Yukiho, adiós Arisa- finalizo despidiéndose mientras nosotras la veíamos correr para perderse en la vista

-Que amable es Kousaka-san- comento Arisa mientras sonreía por lo que yo solo asentí

-puede ser despistada y cabeza dura pero es una gran persona….DEMONIOS LA ESCUELA, VAMOS ARISA!

.

.

.

.

-Estas clases son repetitivas esto lo vimos hace 2 dias- susurraba molesta era muy molesto escuchar hablar de temas que ya tenia conocimiento, solo quería salir para poder ir a practicar y relajarme de la tensión del dia

-Tsss Yukiho-san- dijo una chica susurrando – te lo manda Arisa- mientras me daba una hoja de papel doblada

"Que será? Bueno veamos" procedi a abrir laa hoja para encontrarme un mensaje raro?

 **Que clase mas aburrida no crees yuhiko?**

 **Bueno te quería pedir un favor podríamos vernos en la azotea? Quisiera que cancelaramos la practica de hoy si?**

 **Atte. Arisa**

Al principio me irrito un poco, como que cancelar la practica? El Love Live solo estaba a unos pocos meses nos debíamos preparar pero luego me di cuenta de que Arisa jamas cancelaria la practica si no fuera algo importante por lo que después de meditarlo escribi un muy corto mensaje

 **Si claro pero para que?**

El papel fue devuelto a Arisa por medio de nuestra compañera para que luego me llegara una respuesta inmediata

 **Es un secreto n.n te veo haya después de la ultima hora**

Esta bien definitivamente esto era raro …muy raro

.

.

.

.

-Yukiho-chan T-tu m-me g-gustas…Quisieras salir conmigo?- Bueno alguien dijo que se puso raro por que en este momento era mucho peor que raro, mi mejor amiga se me estaba declarando y yo no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que hacer

-D-de que h-hablas Arisa?- Pregunte con la esperanza que fuera alguna clase de broma de mal gusto aunque claro sabia que eso no pasaría

-Y-Yukiho he estado enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo asi que…..por favor acepta salir conmigo- Esto se estaba poniendo mal ….muy mal … Arisa había dicho algo que haría que nuestra amistad no volviera a ser la misma y por desgracia eso es lo que yo quería de ella… solo amistad….pero no podía rechazarla mucho menos despreciar sus sentimientos pero aceptarlos era algo que tampoco podía hacer…..ella no merecia ilusionarse asi solo para que se lo arrebataran

-….-

-Y-Yukiho?- Piensa yukiho piensa como rechazarla sin lastimarla o al menos has tiempo….espera Tiempo eso es!

-A-Arisa esto es muy repentino- dije mientras la miraba con un semblante de compasión –Podrias darme tiempo para pensarlo?- Al parecer el plan no había salido como quería ella no se rompió pero si estaba demasiado decaída y triste por mi respuesta

-E-esta bien- su rostro se volvió sombrio y triste enserio detestaba hacerle esto a mi mejor amiga pero no había otra opción, después de que dijo ella solo salio de la azotea no sin antes decir –"No tienes que obligarte a nada yukiho-chan"-

Enserio esto lo cambiaba todo sea cual fuera su respuesta todo había cambiado, resignada después de estar pensando por minutos lo que acababa de pasar Sali de la azotea para dirijirme a la salida de la escuela ya era un poco tarde el sol estaba a punto de esconderse para dejar un gran e inmenso color oscuro en el cielo

.

.

.

.

Caminar sola a casa se siente muy raro además de vacio, pero no podía ir con Arisa por lo menos no hasta que las cosas se calmaran, había llegado a casa estaba a punto de entrar y oi una voz de la parte interior de la casa

-Bienvenidos a la tienda de Dul….oh eres tu Yuhiko que tal la escuela?- hablaba mi hermana después de que entre a la casa, lo olvide hoy era su turno de cuidar la tienda

-Em Hola Hermana….supongo que bien- dije sin rastro de animo alguno –Quiero estar sola por hoy si?-

-Eh? Paso al malo Yukiho?! Tenemos a una loli pelinegra muy agresiva si alguien te hizo algo malo-

-jeje- rei débilmente aunque no dire que me hizo sentir mucho mejor- No nadie me hizo nadad solo quiero estar sola…- después de haber dicho eso subi las escaleras y entre en mi cuarto para luego acostarme en mi cama "Que debo hacer"

.

.

.

Abri los ojos me encontraba en mi cuarto…tenia una sabana? De donde había salido no recuerdo haberme puesto una aunque al parecer me salvo de sufrir un resfriado ya que estaba muy Frio últimamente la temperatura bajaba demasiado en las noches.

-Que raro- fue lo único que dije para luego observar en mi mesa de centro una bandeja con galletas y una taza de chocolate con una nota

 **Espero que lo que haya pasado se resuelva pronto yukiho, te dejare estas galletas aquí comelas se que te harán sentir mejor**

 **Pd: conmigo siempre funciona nwn/**

Ante aquel mensaje de su hermana solo pudo soltar una pequeña carcajada, era increíble que tan atenta podía ser cuando se lo proponía….

-Debo agradecerle, no quiero que lo use como excusa para que no la regañe jeje- sin mas que decir Sali de mi cuarto y me posicione frente al de al lado …el de mi hermana

Toque un par de veces y nada

-Es raro apenas son las 12 ella suele dormir mas tarde- susurre para mi

Bueno no se molestara si abro ya que si toque, al abrir la puerta vi a mi hermana sobre su escritorio dormida sobre un libro…había estado estudiando….eso explica por que durmió temprano.

Me acerque lentamente para apreciar su rostro dormido el cual parecía angelical y al mismo tiempo burlesco mientras solo murmuraba –Ven aquí panecito-

Acerque mi mano a su pelo para acariciarlo suavemente…. Esta chica es la razón por la que tuve problemas hoy….. Esta chica era la razón por la que había rechazado a Arisa….Esta chica era mi Hermana…. Y al mismo tiempo el amor de toda mi vida

-Mi propia sangre eh?-

 **Bueno dije que iba a subir un fic un tanto diferente ….. No me malinterpreten yo le voy al TsubaHono pero me atrajo la idea de escribir uno de estas 2**

 **Este Fic planeo que dure mucho ya que me seguire dedicando a "un amor inocente" y este lo dejare en segundo plano**

 **Viva la enfermedad B3/**

 **Hasta la siguiente 7u7**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

" _Por que no?"_

Era sábado muy hermoso el cielo estaba despejado y no se veía una nube a la vista…aunque no puedo decir eso yo por que en esos momentos me encontraba dormida. Como de costumbre de no ser por que una pequeña ráfaga de aire se filtro a mi cuarto y me helo hasta el alma

-QUE FRIO!- me levante de golpe de mi calido sueño para cerrar por completo la ventana, después de hacer eso busque con mi vista el reloj que tenia en mi cuarto para encontrarme con que eran las 9:30 a.m…na es muy temprano mejor me voy a dormir

-HONOKA CALLATE QUIERES!- gritaba una voz que provenia del cuarto de al lado….Mi querida hermanita Yukiho

-Lo siento fue un accidente- dije en un tono mas bajo pero lo suficiente para que ella escuchara –solo volveré a la cam- Espera un momento de ese lugar no me había levantado…cierto me quede dormida estudiando pero por que tengo una sabana? No recuerdo haberme puesto uno

-Esta bien solo has silencio estoy componiendo una canción-dijo lo cual llamo mi atención por lo que Sali de mi cuarto para entrar al de mi hermana corriendo

-Una canción?!, yo te ayudo- dije animadamente me gustaba apoyar a Yukiho en lo que hacia era increíble la determinación que tenia para convertirse en Idol

-Honoka!-dijo completamente roja y enojada –No debes entrar al a mi cuarto asi! Que pasaría si me estuviera cambiando!-

-Te molesta no tener pechos?- una sandalia se estrello directamente en mi cara para después caer al suelo sobándome la nariz

-A quien le dices plana!- su color de piel original no había dejado rastro solo la había remplazado a rojo muy intenso

-Ah~ Yukiho eres muy mala- respondi aun en el suelo sobándome mi nariz mientras hacia un puchero

-Es tu culpa, entras sin permiso y me dices esas cosas, claro que iba a ser mala- dijo ahora recuperando su color de piel original mientras cruzaba sus brazos pero aun con un leve sonrojo

-Ademas deberías cambiarte de ropa….todavia tienes puesto la ropa de la tienda- ES CIERTO NO ME DI CUENTA!, era muy raro después de dejar las galletas a Yukiho me había dormido sin cambiarme….enserio hay que ser despistada para que eso pase…pero espera cierto las galletas?

Recorri con la vista todo el cuarto para encontrar el plato que contenia las galletas completamente limpio, me hacia feliz el simple hecho de que mi hermana las hubiera comido

-Asi que te gustaron mis galletas eh?- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-s-si bueno…..em gracias enserio- me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada con los colores de su cara subiendo de nuevo….acaso será timida y por eso se sonroja?

-Ahora me contaras que paso ayer?-

-mmmmm, esta bien- estaba a punto de sentarme cuando me detuvo –Pero primero ve y cámbiate esa ropa porfavor-

-Oh cierto de nuevo lo olvidaba jeje- respondi para ir corriendo a mi cuarto y ponerme una playera blanca junto con un shot corto de mezclilla y claro atando mi cabello para tener todo en orden, hace 1 año mis amigas me recomendaron que dejara mi pelo largo pero no me sentía comoda con ello preferí mantener mi estilo que he llevado de niña

Cuando volvi al cuarto de Yukiho iba a abrir la puerta pero oi un pequeño ruido, deslice la puerta levemente para encontrar a mi hermana dando vueltas alrededor de un pequeño circulo en el que caminaba y al mismo tiempo murmuraba cosas sin sentido además de estar un poco sonrojada

Toque suavemente la puerta para que dejara de hacer esas cosas…acaso tenia voces en la cabeza o algo por el estilo? Jejeje no mi hermana no podría padecer eso…aunque tal vez

-Yukiho ya puedo pasar?-dije desde afuera de la habitación

-Y-Ya-

Pase para encontrarme con una Yukiho sentada en el lugar que estaba cuando me fui, casi podría jurar que ni siquiera se había movido de hay aunque lo había visto

-Muy bien- dije para luego sentarme en la mesa de centro –Que fue lo que paso?-

Ella se veía dudosa sobre contármelo o no…enserio debio ser algo completamente importante si Yukiho había llegado tan decaída ayer

-veras el problema es que…..- guardo silencio

-Es que…..?-

-Arisa se me declaro ayer por la tarde-

-ES ENSERIO ES GRANDIOSO YUHIKO YO SIEMPRE PENSE QUE HACIAN UNA GRAN PAREJA- al decir esto la menor no pudo evitar sentirse decaída, escuchar a la persona que te gusta decirte que harias buena pareja con alguien mas era muy deprimente

-Ya me lo habían dicho-respondio con una pequeña risa nerviosa

-Entonces ahora son pareja verdad?- le dije con una cara de ilucion tener a arisa de cuñada? Era algo que me gustaría la verdad

-Le pedi tiempo para pensarlo…-

-Eh, pero que eso no seria?-

-Si, la rechace en pocas palabras- esas palabras las dijo con una enorme tranquilidad pero una cara de preocupación

-Entonces ella no te gusta…-

-No- respondio secamente

Un silencio inundo el cuarto enserio que estaba preocupada por que Yukiho podría haber rechazado a Arisa? Era un chica dulce y agradable

-Acaso estas enamorada de alguien mas?- Ups pregunta equivocada

-QUE?! C-CLARO QUE NO- dijo completamente roja y nerviosa para luego tranquilizarce y continuar –es solo que arisa es una amiga para mi es como una hermana y es todo-

-Ya veo, entonces moriras con 30 Rins mientras estas soltera jajaja-

-Sabes que tu amiga no es un gato de verdad cierto?- contesto con una mirada irritada

-Si, pero me gusta ver como te enojas-

al parecer la tensión se fue ya que ahora nos encontrábamos en una persecución a toda velocidad en la casa…. Dije que me gusta hacerla enojar pero no al nivel de que me quiera decapitar como en estos momentos

.

.

.

.

-Yukiho quieres ir a ver una película? Ya salio la de Zombies asesinos de panes 2- la invite por que hace tiempo que no salgo con mi hermana y solo me dedico a salir con mis amigas

-Como una película tan mala pudo tener una segunda parte?- me decia mientras apoyaba su mano en la codera de mi escritorio, nos encontrábamos viendo televisión en la sala nuestra casa

-MALA? Mataron a bimbo y negrito en la primera parte necesitamos ver como sobreviven las Mantecadas y las donas- Es una buena película además de que tiene muchas muertes trágicas…llore por un mes cuando la vi por primera vez

Por su parte solo solto un suspiro cansado –Esta bien vamos además no tenemos nada mejor que hacer además de estar viendo comerciales de productos de limpieza-

-Cierto son muy aburridos, que mal que no tenemos cable-

-Sera por que cierta ojiazul con cabello peligengibre se olvido de pagarla cuando papa se lo pidió?- Me miraba irritada y molesta

-Yukiho eres muy amargada mira el lado bueno-

Un silencio se hizo en la sala

-y? cual es lado bueno?- me pregunto aun con esa mirada irritada

-Vamos a cambiarnos debemos estar allí para la función de las 6- fue lo que comente antes de subir a toda velocidad por las escaleras mientras la menor solo pendo " _Y esta es la mayor de las 2 enserio?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

-No mueras porfavor- decia cierta peligengibre mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en el cine viendo esa película para niños de 12 años

Dios esto podría ser peor? Como acepte venir a una película asi de mala? Es cierto que la amo pero el contrato dice en las buenas y las malas pero esto es tan malo como una patada en el trasero

-Sabes si no fuera por que la sala esta sola ya nos hubieran sacado por ese alboroto que estas haciend-

Ella solo me callo poniendo su dedo en mis labio mientras aun tenia su vista fijada en la pantalla, y murió otro pan, mientras su muerte era acompañado de las lagrimas de mi hermana

-NO GANSITO POR QUE!-

-no se por que te empeñas en ver semejante estupidez- le dije aun recargando mi cabeza sobre mi mano

-No es tonto yukiho es solo que no tienes la capacidad de apreciar tal obra de arte- dijo para después sonarse la nariz con una servilleta

Espera me acaba de llamar tonta? Y por una película que tiene panes?!

Estaba a punto de regañarla pero apareció una escena de terror en la película por lo cual mi hermana se sobresalto y me abrazo muy pero muy cerca de ella

" _Bueno quizás no es tan malo del todo"_ pensaba mientras aun me mantenía en ese abrazo y yo me sonrojaba a gran escala " _Tal vez debería ponerle un poco de atención a la película"_ Claro que quería otro abrazo quien no lo quería?

Despues de una hora salimos de la Pelicula ok esta vez le doy la razón a mi hermana es muy emotiva la película aunque la idea principal es muy tonta, nos encontrábamos caminando por el centro comercial que estaba al lado del cine mi hermana quería ver algunas cosas

-Verdad que es genial yukiho?- decia con cierta emoción y nostalgia en su voz

-si,si lo admito es un tanto buena pero no es para que llores-

-pero si tu lloraste cuando se murió el Dango- Mierda crei que no me había visto pero que mas

-Me entro algo al ojo- dije haciendo una seña de ingenuidad con mis hombros

-Mentirosa- protesto mientras inflaba sus mejillas en forma de protesta, se veía muy divertida y linda….demasiado linda

Caminamos por otra media hora revisando algunas tiendas de ropa y otras de idols ahí se encontraban aun cosas de µ's y para mi sorpresa también había cosas de Arisa y mias ….eramos muy populares ahora que lo veía, bien dejando eso de lado seguimos observando hasta que mi hermana le llamo la atención una tienda

-Mira Yukiho ese vestido se ve hermoso- era un vestido Rojo ajustado hasta la cintura y luego era mas como una falda además de que tenia un moño en la parte de la cintura

(Nota: disculpen si no se describir muy bien la ropa de mujer pero pos es de mujer XD)

-Se te veria muy bien Honoka- le dije mientras fantaseaba en mi mente como se veria con ese vestido, se veria simplemente hermosa….bueno no es como si no lo fuera en este momento por que en verdad que lo es.

-De que tontería hablas? Se veria espectacular en ti- me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba a rastras al interior de la tienda –Debes probártelo te quedara genial-

-Bien Bien pero deja de hacer tanto escandalo-

.

.

-Yukiho ya casi acabas?- decia Honoka mientras yo solo estaba en los vestidores

-Y-ya casi- nunca había salido de compras con mi hermana y ahora probarme un vestido que ella dijo que me quedaría a la perfeccion? Es muy vergonzoso… POR DIOS YA ME COMPORTO COMO UMI

-Cuanto puedes durar yukiho?-

-Y-Ya t-termine, puedes p-pasar- al decir esto la cortina se abrió dejando ver a aquella chica de la que estaba enamorada mientras esta solo abria los ojos como platos y se mantenía en silencio

-Q-q-que te parece?- dije ya que ella por su cuenta no parecía querer responder

-Es…Perfecto!- dijo con emoción mientras no me quitaba la vista de encima –Ese vestido fue hecho para ti sin duda alguna, debes llevártelo-

-P-pero es muy caro- pues es cierto estamos en una tienda bastante elegante

Ella solo negó con la cabeza –Yo lo pago tómalo como mi regalo de despedida-

Baje la mirada ante aquel comentario ,El que haya dicho eso borro cualquier rastro de felicidad que mi cara hubiera tenido, es cierto ella se ira y me dejara sola

-Yukiho que te pasa?- me dijo mientras se ponía debajo de mi buscando mi mirada para encontrarme llorando –Yukiho? Por que lloras? Te sientes mal? Te lastimaste?

Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-E-es…S-solo…que…..que- dije aun sin levantar la mirada

-Yukiho?- de pronto me lance hacia ellas para tenerla en un abrazo

-NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! NO QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE MI!- grite mientras lloraba en su pecho

-Asi que es eso?- yo solo asentí –Entonces que te parece si?-

Por fin levante mi mirada para preguntarle -Si?-

-Por que no vienes a vivir conmigo Yukiho?-

 **Ok al fin esta listo, al parecer si les gusto la historia aunque la empece como algo muy pero muy desinteresado...**

 **Aunque me alegra que la lean y me den sus consejos en como mejorar**

 **Viva la enfermedad B3/ ( me quedare con esta frase :v)**

 **Hasta la siguiente n.n**

 **Pd: ahora me tengo que ir a hacer mi otro fic que solo me queda una hora D,:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que lo disfruten :3**

Capitulo 3

" _Que es lo que quiero?"_

-Que quieres que cosa Honoka?!- Era un voz dura de un hombre la que se oia la cual era dirigida a una peligengibre que se encontraba sentada al lado de mi en un sillón para 2 personas mientras el estaba sentado al lado de mi madre que solo tenia una mirada seria en su rostro.

-Quiero que Yukiho venga a vivir conmigo-contestaba con una voz firme pero precavida nuestro padre era una gran persona pero cuando sentía que su familia estaba siendo amenzada era muy hostil….aun si era su propia familia quien lo provocaba

Ellos 2 solo mantuvieron sus mirada fijas uno en el otro mientras se sentía una tensión que podrias cortar con un cuchillo hasta que mi madre al igual decidiio hablar

-Honoka por que quieres que Yukiho se vaya a vivir contigo?- ahora que lo decia a mi también me daba un poco de curiosidad

-Porque es mi hermana y la quiero cerca de mi- dijo con los mismo ojos de determinación, me sentía mal,muy mal, ella estaba peleando por algo que yo deseaba pero sentía pánico, no podia articular palabra alguna aunque yo quisiera ir a vivir con ella….me daba miedo.

-Entiendo que sea tu hermana y que la quieras cerca pero es necesario que se vaya contigo? Ella apenas esta terminando la preparatoria, tu padre y yo queremos estar con ella cuando decida que hara en su futuro pero para eso debe quedarse aquí, lo entiendes Honoka?- respondio con mucha calma mientras mi hermana aun tenia sus ojos fijos en ellos

-Por eso mismo supongo que seria mejor que su hermana se encuentre a su lado para apoyarla en esos momentos-

Ahora la tensión no solo se limitaba con mi padre y mi hermana si no que ahora mi madre se había unido a esa incomoda atmosfera

-Que es lo que quieres tu Yuhiko, quedarte en casa o ir a vivir con tu hermana?- Mi madre hablaba sorprendiendo a todos en la sala ya que hasta el momento la discusión era en base a las razones personales sin tomar en cuenta lo que yo sentía

 _"Que es lo que quiero…"_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Me encontraba en un pequeño parque llorando sentada en una banca, estaba deprimida, el era mi amigo y jamas lo volveria a ver, eso hacia que las lagrimas solo corrieran por mis mejillas.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 p.m el sol estaba por ocultarse mientras nos dejaba un calido color anaranjado para despedirse.

Tengo 9 años mi nombre es Yuhiko Kousaka, soy una niña de pelo de una extraña combinación entre Pelirrojo y castaño, tengo ojos color azul aunque en estos momentos estén completamente llenos de lagrimas, el porque?

-Por que se tuvo que morir…..- decia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente –Manchas- susurro para dedicarme a llorar y a nada mas

Hace unas horas Sali de casa como de costumbre con una pequeña bolsa de pan que robe de la dulcería, pues tenia que alimentar al perro el cual siempre fue mi compañero de juegos, el me acompañaba cuando debía cumplir un mandado o simplemente jugábamos a correr…..pero hoy no estaba como de costumbre, cuando lo encontre en el lugar donde siempre dormia entre los arbustos lo vi dormido

-Tsh oye manchas, mira te traje los dulces que te gustan- después de decir eso agite la bolsa pero no hubo respuesta alguna simplemente no se movio ni emitio sonido alguno

-Oye manchas no te hagas el dormido, ven vamos a jugar- De nuevo el mismo resultado…..Nada

No dure ni dos segundos en darme cuenta de que es lo que pasaba, el no estaba dormido, el simplemente no despertaría….

-MANCHAS DESPIERTA!- aun sabiendo eso me acerque a el para moverlo levemente pero de nuevo nada –Manchas no te mueras….- susurre levemente mientras se empezaban a acumular lagrimas en las comisuras de mis ojos

Y asi es como había terminado de esa forma, sentada llorando solitariamente en una banca, como esta vida me arrebato a un gran amigo, en ese momento entendí que al aferrarte de algo te hacia mas difícil y doloroso perderlo…..

-Yukiho…..- una voz se oia cerca de mi al alzar la mirada me encontre con mi hermana mayor esa chica que era tan animada y parecía incapaz de derramar una sola lagrima con una mirada compasiva dirigida a mi

Al verla me seque las lagrimas de mi cara para dedicarle una mirada irritada –S-Sabes no deberías asustar a la gente asi-

De pronto sentí como ella me abrazo mientras yo solo quedaba con mi mirada por encima de su hombro

-No se por que estes llorando…pero soy tu hermana mayor asi que te escuchare, si?- Esa chica tan despistada podia ser muy atenta, yo solo me resigne a ocultar mi mirada en su hombro para volver a llorar desconsoladamente

-Se fue….Crei que seriamos compañeros toda la vida….y solo se fue…- decia entre sollozos que no lograba ocultar ni un poco

Pasando unos minutos logre calmarme un poco por lo que ella se separo del abrazo quedándose de pie frente a mi mientras yo solo seguía sentada en la banca

-Entonces que te parece si yo soy tu compañera? Siempre estare contigo en cualquier momento, no importa que tan difícil pueda llegar a ser, y tu estaras conmigo siempre…Te gustaría?- me dijo regalándome la mas linda y hermosa sonrisa que haya visto en mi vida, mientras estiraba su brazo hecho puño con el dedo meñique alzado, algo dentro de mi comenzó a florecer algo que mas adelante lo llamaría Amor…

-Si, siempre estaremos juntas-respondi sin ninguna vacilación pues es lo que quería…..queria estar siempre con mi hermana sin importar nada, para luego estirar mi mano y unir nuestros dedos meñiques en un lazo

-Es una promesa- me dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente y cerraba sus ojos

-Si lo es- respondi formando una leve sonrisa

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

 _"Mientras mas te aferras a algo es mas difícil y doloroso perderlo" ,"Si, es una promesa"_

Esas 2 frases estaban en una pelea interna debería responder no y romper mi promesa con mi hermana para no salir herida

Deberia responder si? Para mantener mi promesa y al mismo tiempo vivir con la persona que mas amaba aun si ella no me correspondia?

-…-

-Yukiho que decides hija- hablaba mi madre intentando llamar mi atención

Alce la mirada completamente nerviosa para responder

-Yo…..-

.

.

.

.

-Yukiho que rayos traes en esta caja, acaso son piedras?- decia mi hermana entrando a un cuarto un tanto mediano con una cama , un escritorio y un estante…..ademas de bastantes cajas en el suelo, era mi nuevo cuarto, mi hermana había dicho que en 2 semanas estaría listo pero gracias a su amiga Nishikino y a sus contactos la mudanza había durado la mitad, esta semana fue muy dura, decidirme a vivir con mi hermana, rechazar y luego evadir a mi mejor amiga todo los días era algo que no pasa todas las semanas, estaba vestida como de costumbre en casa con solo una playera blanca y un short corto de mezclilla

Asi es, me había mudado con mi hermana, habíamos esperado una semana para poder venir a nuesto apartamento….ahora que lo pienso suena un poco raro cuando digo "nuestro", aunque claro lo era…fue un gran problema el convencer a nuestros padres pero al final de cuentas ellos lo habían interpretado como una preparación para cuando pudiera vivir sola….no saben que tan equivocados están….Estoy aquí por Honoka y Nadamas.

-Honoka como fue que me arrastraste a esto?- decia una nueva voz mientras entraba a la habitación con una caja sobre su espalda

-Lo siento nico-chan-dijo juntando sus manos como si rezara-Pero necesitábamos ayuda, Yukiho no quería dejar ninguno de sus mangas y son muchos para que los pueda yo sola- Contesto mientras Reia nerviosamente y yo me sonrojaba de la vergueza….no es como si recordara tener tantos….

-Ya deja de quejarte Nico-chan de todas formas teníamos que venir a hablar con Honoka sobre nuestros planes recuerdas?- reprocho una nueva voz que al igual que las otras 2 venia cargando una caja

-Pero Maki-chan Ella nos esta utilizando como su servicio de mudanza!- protesto ante el comentario de su novia

-Yo no los estoy usando como el servicio de mudanza!...Es Yukiho la que lo hace- dijo elevando sus hombros como si se tratara de algo sin ninguna importancia mientras que la pelinegra me miro de una forma fastidiada

-Traidora….- susurre

-Dijiste algo Yukiho?- se volteo Honoka que iba dejando la caja al lado de mi cama

-Que eres una…..-dije con una vena saltada y con una mirada asesina para luego cambiarla por una sonrisa –Buena Hermana-

-Shh oye Maki no crees que Yukiho esta emitiendo una aura asesina?- le susurraba la pelinegra al oído mientras señalaba a una chica que sonreía y al mismo tiempo la rodeaba una aura oscura muy perturbadora…..osea Yo

-mmmmm- la pelirroja se puso la mano en la barbilla para verme detenidamente –Nop, no veo nada raro- quizás ella de soportar tanto a la pelinegra ya había perdido la nocion de cuando alguien emite enojo

Despues de situaciones muy raras y divertidas las tres chicas decidieron salir de mi habitación para hablar en la sala, por mi parte solo me limite en acostarme en mi nueva cama mientras ponía mi brazo sobre mis ojos y sonreía inconsientemente

" _Por fin estoy con ella, Estoy tan feliz"_ Fueron los pensamientos que rondaban por mi mente mientras yo lentamente caia dormida.

.

.

-Yukiho, despierta, ya esta la cena- todo estaba oscuro y una voz me llamaba mientras sentía una mano en mi hombro

Empece a abrir los ojos para ver a una chica oji azul vestida con una playesa verde y una falda color azul…

-Mmmm Honoka- dije mientras me sentaba y tallaba los ojos

-Te quedaste dormida de nuevo en el sofá, ya te he dicho muchas veces que deberías dormir en nuestra habitación- En el sofá? Se supone que yo me encontraba en mi cama…ESPERA DIJO EN NUESTRA…

-Eh? Que dijiste? Me lo podrias repetir lentamente?- le dije con una expresión neutral y nerviosa

-deberias dormir en Nu-Es-Tra Habitacion, aquí vas a pescar un resfriado-

-…- solo abri los ojos como plato….QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO?!

-Yukiho? Estas bien? Te ves algo palida- dijo acercandoce a mi y acariciando mi mejilla lentamente

-Ho-Honoka q-que e-estas haciendo? Y a q-que te refieres con n-n-n-nuestra habitación?- dije recuperando todos los colores de mi cara de una forma muy agresiva y intentando alejarme lo mas posible aunque era imposible ya que me encontraba sentada en el sofá

-Pues claro que a nuestra habitación al fin y al cabo somos pareja-

-…- JURO QUE ALGO DENTRO DE MI ACABA DE EXPLOTAR!

-P-p-p-p-p-pareja?!- Conteste con todos los tonos de color rojo que existían sobre mi rostro, que estaba pasando? Mi hermana y yo somos pareja?! Donde rayos deje ese tomo de manga que estaba leyendo?

Todas esas dudas atravesaban mi cabeza a una velocidad indescriptible mientras que ella solo me miraba con una mueca confundida

-Si, somos pareja, nos amamos mucho y además próximamente nos casaremos- me dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mio –Acaso no lo recuerdas?-

Yo no pude formar ninguna oración todo lo que estaba pasando por lo que lo único que hice fue negar rápidamente por lo menos 10 veces en menos de un segundo, estaba nerviosa, confundida y en pánico

-Ya veo, entonces tendre que hacerte recordar- eso desvio mi bloqueo nervioso por un momento por la curiosidad que habían ocasionado sus palabras en mi.

-R-Recordar?-pregunte aun dudosa, aunque de repente me sentí arrepentida de haber hecho esa pregunta

-Si recordar-respondio en un tono sensual, después de haber dicho eso puso sus brazos en mis hombros y sin previo aviso acorto toda distancia existente entre nuestros rostros, ante tal acción solo pude cerrar mis ojos con algo de fuerza…..Sus labios se sentían mejor de lo que alguna vez hubiera llegado a pensar, eran suaves pero al mismo tiempo el beso era muy apasionado

El beso era tan apasionado que no podia seguirle el ritmo por lo que después de unos segundos de haber empezado tuve la gran necesidad de separarme para tomar aire

Mi cara estaba al rojo vivo y al mismo tiempo mi ojos estaban perdidos en aquella persona que se sento en mi piernas para quedar justo encima de mi

-Ya empezaste a recordar?- me dijo mientras ahora posicionaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-No lo suficiente- dije rápidamente para tomar su cabeza por la parte de atrás para atraerla a mi de nuevo y poder besar esos labios que tanto anhelaba desde hace tiempo de nuevo

Esta vez el beso fue muy salvaje, ninguna de las 2 paraba mientras nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar una con la otra, de nuevo el aire faltaba y teníamos que recuperarlo por lo que nos separamos dejando un delgado hilo de saliva en el proceso.

-Vaya Yuhiko hoy si que tienes energía- comento entrecortado por la falta de aire

Por mi parte solo la tome de los hombros y la recosté en el sofá de golpe mientras la miraba fijamente

-No tienes idea- de nuevo estaba apunto de acercarme a aquellos labios pero algo me detuvo

.

.

.

-ES ENSERIO?!- se oia un grito muy sorprendido por toda la casa por mi parte me levante de golpe sudando en mi habitación, como había tenido un sueño asi? MEJOR DICHO COMO ALGUIEN HABIA PODIDO INTERRUMPIR MI SUEÑO!

A los momentos de recobrar mis 5 sentidos por completo me di cuenta, La que me había arrebatado mi sueño con Honoka era nada mas y menos que la misma Honoka

" _LA MATO"_ Pensaba para luego salir de mi habitación con paso firme y enojado, en cuanto abri la puerta pude ver a mi hermana y a sus 2 amigas sentadas en la mesa de madera del comedor con varios papeles en ella, la decoración de la casa era completamente blanca, lo cual le daba un toque elegante aunque fuera de los mas sencillo en cuestión de decoración

-Que es lo que planean?- Con sus amigas aquí no puedo cometer homicidio por lo que esperare a que se vayan

-Oh, Yukiho ya despertaste, MAS IMPORTANTE AUN VE ESTO!- me dijo mientras me mostraba una hoja

-Esto son planos para una construcción no?- decia mientras veía las figuras rectangulares acompañadas de medidas a los lados en la hoja

-asi es Yukiho son planos- respondia la pelirroja

-Ya veo, pero exactamente para que?- aun no tenia sentido el porque mi hermana se obsesionaba con unos simples planos….es mas aunque sea es capaz de leerlos?

-Son para un…- Hablo la pelinegra de no ser porque Honoka interrumpio

-PARA UN RESTAURANT!, Maki quiere crear un Restaurant mientras que Nico-chan sera la chef principal ya que ella ya se va a graduar, y me ofrecieron ser la segunda chef al mando!- Eso no lo esperaba en lo absoluto

-Eso es genial Hermana! Pero y que pasa con tus estudios?- ella solo negó con la cabeza y sonrio

-Seguire estudiando pero es una gran oportunidad de trabajo!-

-si que lo es-dije dejando la hoja de nuevo en la mesa

-Por cierto Yukiho, tengo algo para ti-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa e iba directo a su cuarto para salir con un caja envuelta….Un regalo

Ella me lo entrego en mis manos para sonreírme y luego decirme –Vamos ábrelo-

Empece a desenvolver el regalo para encontrar una pequeña caja que al abrirla contenia un par de llaves con un llavero que tenia la foto de mi Hermana y mia el dia que ella se graduo….

-Bienvenida a casa Yukiho-dijo mientras volvia a sonreir

" _Estoy en casa Hermana"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hoy venia inspirado nwn/ es la primera vez que escribo algo que se acerca al lemon asi que agradeceria algunos consejos en ese aspecto**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la siguiente nwn/**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

" _Un deseo de pelear"_

-Honoka, ya levántate quieres?!- estaba tocando justo en la puertaa de mi hermana con el propósito de levantarla, no se como planeaba vivir sola si era tan descuidada

En el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una peli jengibre que se mantenía aferrada a una almohada mientras dormia de forma muy placentera

-HONOKA!- grite mientras entraba a la habitación ya con una vena de enojo en mi frente

-EH?- ante el grito la peli jengibre despertó de golpe cayendo de su cama por el susto que me había dado

-Ya son las 7:30 tienes que estar en tu universidad a las 8 no?- decia con total consiencia de que lo que había dicho era cierto

-YA SON LAS 7:30?!- de repente ella se levanto del suelo para ir de inmediato a su closet donde se encontraba su ropa para sacar de el un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga color piel, ella después de sacarla de su closet lanzo dichas prendas a su cama para luego empezar a desabotonar su camisa enfrente de mi

Por mi parte solo me puse tan roja como una Tsun….digo un tomate –HONOKA NO TE DESVISTAS FRENTE A MI!- grite mientras le lanzaba la almohada con la que antes estaba en el suelo directo a su cara

Ella se agacho para esquivar dicha almohada –Cual es el problema?, somos hermanas al fin y al cabo, además ya te he visto desnuda desde que eramos niñ….- Un libro que había tomado del escritorio que estaba a mi lado la golpeo de lleno en la cara

-PERO YA NO SOMOS NIÑAS!- después de eso Sali completamente sonrojada de la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de mi.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Honoka por fin salio de la habitación ya vestida con las prendas que había visto antes.

-Honoka el desayuno esta servido- le dije mientras que yo acababa de poner los platos en la mesa, era un simple huevo estrellado acompañado de jugo de naranja y una rebanada de pan tostado

La peli jengibre observo asombrada la comida mientras tenia completamente abierta la boca de la impresión

-S-sabes cocinar Yukiho?- pregunto aun sorprendida

Yo ya me encontraba sentada comiendo mi desayuno

-Claro que si, tarde o temprano tendría que vivir sola asi que decidi aprender por mi misma y ayuda de papa- dije con tono de desinteres mientras daba un sorbo a mi jugo

Honoka solo se sento justo en la silla frente a mi para dar un pequeño aplauso "Gracias por la comida" después de haber dicho eso se dispuso a comer un poco del huevo estrellado

Al comerlo sus ojos brillaron mientras que aun tenia el tenedor en la boca –Yujijo echto ez delishisho-

-Podrias no hablar mientras comes?- ella solo asintió para luego masticar el bocado y pasarlo

-Yukiho esto es muy delicioso, claramente me podrias superar en la cocina! Debes estudiar gastronomía, asi podrias trabajar conmigo, Nico-chan y Maki-chan-

La verdad no era una mala idea para planear mi futuro pero yo tenia otros planes en mente y no pensaba cambiarlos.

-Lo siento Honoka pero yo después de graduarme me hare Idol profesional- dije aun con un tono de desinteres

-Oh ya veo asi que el único que podrá probar tu deliciosa comida será con quien te cases…Seras una buena esposa- de repente mi rostro se prendio en un gran sonrojo

-G-gracias- dije desviando la mirada con una mueca de nerviosismo y aun con aquel sonrojo

-Por cierto Yuhiko, como van las cosas Arisa?- El ambiente tan comodo que teníamos fue destrozado en un segundo al hacer esa pregunta

Yo solo me puse incomoda pues no sabia que responder….Pues la e evadido en una semana entera y no practicamos por excusas mias, en pocas palabras no tengo el valor de rechazarla

-Pues…la situación es un poco…complicada- dije con un semblante de tristeza, no me gustaba hacerle esto a una persona tan preciada para mi como Arisa pero era algo que no podia evitar

-Ya veo, asi que aun no arreglan este asunto verdad?- Negue despacio mientras mantenía la mirada baja

-No, pero pienso arreglarlo…..pero hoy no….. la invitare a salir en unos días y lo aclarare-

-pase lo que pase yo siempre te apoyare, Tu puedes Yuhiko- me decia de mientras hacia una seña con el puño para animarme.

Por incercia forme una sonrisa, esa chica podia ser lenta pero para cosas de este tipo es muy pero muy rápida

-Gracias hermana- era reconfortante saber que ella siempre estaría conmigo sin importar lo que nada….. o tal vez si había algo que la alejaría de mi…yo misma, pero por lo menos esa sonrisa me hacia ver que eso no pasaría siempre y cuando me mantuviera como estaba

-Bien me voy- dije mientras me ponía de pie de la mesa para tomar mi mochila y colgarla en mi hombro

-YA SON LAS 7:50!- después de haber dicho eso mi hermana se comio su desayuno de una forma completamente inhumana

.

.

.

.

-Lo siento Arisa- decia dando con un tono de culpa mientras tenia a mi compañera justo enfrente de mi –Pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos- dije ahora bajando la mirada apenada

Cierto, dije que hablaría con Arisa en los próximos días pero al salir de clase ella me acorralo y me llevo a nuestro club el cual solo estaba conformado por Arisa y yo

-Lo entiendo Yukiho-chan, no puedes sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti asi que lo entiendo completamente- dijo dándome una sonrisa…Una sonrisa que ocultaba lo dañada que estaba por dentro

En ese momento me sentí fatal, jamas hubiera querido hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga…..pero no podia mentirle solo para ilusionarla

-Pero aun podemos ser amigas verdad Yukiho-chan?- Me dijo aun con aquella sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos

De inmediato respondi –Por supuesto que si!- Lo que menos quería era perder a mi amiga, una amistad que formamos a lo largo de 4 años

-Genial!-dijo con tono animado –Oye Yukiho-chan hoy tengo algo que hacer asi que no practicaremos…vayamos a casa-

-Bien, vamos-

-Em yo tengo que quedarme un momento para revisar algunas cosas para el próximo concierto asi que te puedes ir tu primero- decia con una sonrisa completamente triste

En ese momento entendí que quería estar sola….estaba sufriendo y triste, y todo por mi culpa

-Nos vemos mañana entonces- respondi tomando mi mochila y saliendo del club para cerrar la puerta atrás de mi

Me quede unos momentos parada enfrente de la puerta hasta que se empezaron a oir llantos y sollozos desgarradores

Lo único que quería hacer era consolar a mi amiga pero como hacerlo si tu eres la causante del problema?

Mientras oia como mi amiga lloraba en el interior de la sala solo apreté los puños con fuerza mientras sentía desprecio por mi misma –Soy de lo peor…..-

.

.

.

Como podia sentir tanto desprecio hacia mi persona? Fácil solo toma las ilusiones de alguien cercano a ti y pisotealas hasta que este hechas pedazos…eso fue lo que hice hoy

Me encontraba caminando en el centro de Akibahara dirijiendome al apartamento que compartia con mi hermana

-Honoka…..Por que me aferro a ti aunque se que jamas pasara- murmure para mi misma mientras seguía avanzando por la calle

Unos minutos camine hasta llegar a la entrada del edificio estaba apunto de entrar pero oi una voz muy conocida

-Yukiho-chan!- me decia una chica peligris que me saludaba desde unos metros atrás, ella venia acompañada por una peli azul que la seguía de cerca

-Umi-chan, Kotori-chan, que gusto verlas- dije de forma cortes, es cierto, cuando era niña jugaba con ellas y mi hermana por lo que eran grandes amigas mias.

-Que tal yukiho- ahora hablaba la peli azul mientras levantaba la mano en señal de saludo

-Que hacen por aca?- pregunte curiosa pues sus casas estaban por la zona rural donde vivíamos mientras que nuestro apartamento estaba ubicado en el centro de Akibahara, el lugar donde nos encontrábamos

-Pues Umi-chan y yo teníamos una cita pero decidimos pasar a saludar a Maki-chan y a Nico-chan- decia alegremente

-Oh es cierto hace un año que son pareja, pero tengo una duda como fue que Umi-chan fue capaz de confesarse?

En lo que dije eso el rostro de la peli azul se encendio en un gran sonrojo –Yukiho no preguntes cosas como esas…Fue muy indecente!- decia poniendo un tono de exageración en esa ultima parte

La peligris y yo solo nos limitamos a reir de una manera descontrolada, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella siempre seria igual que siempre

-Pero volviendo al tema oi que vives con Honoka-chan- dijo la peligris

-si, compartimos el apartamento-

-Perfecto!- exclamo alegremente –Queremos hacerles una fiesta por su mudanza!-

-Es cierto, seria una gran forma de darles la bienvenida- hablaba la peligris volviendo a su estado normal

-Seria genial, que les parece este fin de semana? De igual manera ella saldrá toda la mañana por lo que podremos organizar la fiesta para que sea una sorpresa- era una buena idea, además necesitaba relajarme y las amigas de mi hermana aunque eran muy raras eran buenas en ello

-Te llamare en 2 dias, el jueves te parece bien? Asi arreglaremos todo lo necesario- Decia mientras empezaban a caminar mientras se despedían con la palma de la mano como señal

-Umi-chan no te propases con la pobre de Kotori-chan cuando lleguen a su casa!- le grite mientras ella solo se volteo sonrojada pero dándome una mirada peligrosa por lo cual entre al edificio para estar a salvo

.

.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando llegue a mi puerta dispuesta a entrar al apartamento, al entrar solo me quite los zapatos

-Ya llegu..- Mi oración se vio interrumpida por el olor de la comida….se supone que yo cocinaría hoy

Me apresure a ir a la cocina para entrar de una manera un poco fastidiada

-Honoka Hoy me tocaba coci…- La que estaba en mi cocina no era mi hermana era alguien mas

-Hola, tu debes ser la hermana de Honky- hablaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos esmeralda mientras me miraba, ella llevaba un delantal de cocina y estaba frente a una olla mientras sostenia una cuchara dentro de la olla

-Kira Tsubasa…- la idol del momento, la líder del famoso grupo A-rise que encabezaba a todas las demás bandas

Ella solo dio una pequeña risita –Veo que no te sorprende mucho eh?-

-No me sorprende tanto, no es por ser grosera pero que haces en mi apartamento?- pregunte con tono de desconfianza, podría ser una famosa y todo pero para mi no era mas que una desconocida en mi casa

-Pues tu hermana se sentía mal en la mañana asi que la traje a casa y e cuidado de ella por las ultimas horas-

-Honoka? Donde esta?- preguntaba dejando de lado mi tono precavido por uno de solo preocupación

-ella esta durmiendo en su habitación- después de decir eso me examino de pies a cabeza con una mirada seria para luego volverla la misma mirada amigable del principio –Veo que te preocupas mucho por ella-

-Claro, al fin y al cabo soy su hermana…la pregunta es por que tu lo haces?- me estaba poniendo territorial y hostil sin ni siquiera percatarme

-Pues podría decirse que a mi me preocupa por que me interesa- por que le interesa? Ni lo pienses! No por ser una Idol famosa dejare que te quedes con Honoka

-Oh entonces te gusta Honoka? – decia con un tono neutro mientras que en el interior solo quería que el suelo se la tragara

-Si, me gusta Honky- Respondio con simpleza

Bien lo dire, eso me cayo como un balde de agua helada…..esperaba que aunque sea lo negara un poco o que me dijera que no era verdad pero por la forma que lo decia ella iba enserio…..muy enserio

-Espero que nos podamos llevar bien- dijo para volver a centrar su atención a la olla

-Claro, ire a mi cuarto si no te molesta- dije para ir y encerrarme a mi habitación

Lo raro es que no estaba deprimida o triste si no que una ola de ira y de celos inundaban en cada molecula de mi cuerpo

" _Ella es mia y de nadie mas….."_

En ese momento me decidi que lo haría….. aquello que prometi jamas hacer

" _Honoka será mia, hare que se enamore de mi sin duda alguna"_

 **Nos vemos pronto nwn/ por cierto alguna review? me dejan hablando solo u-u**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

" _Enserio acaba de pasar eso?!"_

-Entonces tendremos estos vestuarios para el siguiente concierto?- le pregunte a mi compañera que se encontraba a mi lado mostrándome una libreta con dibujos de vestidos los cuales estaban muy bien diseñados

-Si, que te parece Yukiho-chan? no sabia cual elegir por lo que decidi que seria mejor preguntarte sobre ello…..asi que cual te gusta mas?- decia poniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro

Empece a girar las hojas para ver por lo menos 9 tipos de vestidos los cuales eran demasiado buenos, seria difícil elegir uno

-Todos son geniales Arisa pero no me puedo decidir por uno, ya le preguntaste a Eli-senpai?-

-No, ella estaba ocupada con las clases de baile junto con Nozomi-san por lo que no pude enseñárselos, desde que viven juntas no tienen mucho tiempo libre-

-Bueno supongo que es lo que pasa cuando vas a vivir con tu novia no crees?- le dije con una gran sonrisa, de alguna manera eso me recordaba a como me sentía al vivir con mi hermana…..Hermana la cual pasaría toooooooooda la tarde con cierta idol detestable de cabello castaño y ojos esmeralda…enserio detesto a esa chica

-Em Yukiho-chan estas bien?- me dijo mi amiga rubia mientras me tomaba del hombro

-Claro por que no iba a estar bien?- dije con una sonrisa bastante amarga y una expresión "Voy a matar a alguien"

-Por que el cuaderno lo estas….am..- de inmediato voltee a ver dicho cuaderno el cual estaba en mis manos completamente arrugado de la fuerza que había aplicado sin darme cuenta

-L-Lo siento, solo estoy algo fastidiada- dije soltando el cuaderno y dando un suspiro cansado

-Ya veo, y que es lo que te tiene fastidiada?-

-Mi hermana!- dije en tono duro y molesto aunque no para Arisa, en realidad no mentia, mi hermana era la razón por la cual estaba tan molesta, aquella chica tan densa no se daba cuenta que la idol la estaba atrayendo lentamente con un anzuelo con pan de carnada

-Bueno pero Honoka-senpai siempre a sido asi de despistada- respondio con una pequeña gota de sudor en su mejilla y con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Esa chica es un desastre….no me creo que ella sea la mayor de las 2 es tan irresponsable " _Linda"_ , despistada " _Amable"_ ,Torpe " _Atenta",_ Es por eso que me fastidia tanto " _Es por eso que la amo tanto"_

-O es cierto ahora vives con Honoka-senpai verdad Yukiho?. Me dijo intentando apartar el tema anterior lo cual consiguió

-Desde hace 2 semanas que vivo con ella, parece que soy su mama- respondi mientras un lindo y leve sonrojo se posicionaba en mi rostro

-Cual es la razón de que te mudaras con ella?-

"La amo que mas?" –No me sentía comoda dejando que mi hermana se fuera a vivir sola-

-Eres una muy buena hermana yukiho-chan- dijo arisa mientras daba una gran sonrisa

-No es para tanto- dije desviando la mirada avergonzada – por cierto a la pregunta supongo que el traje de la pagina 6 esta bastante bien, aunque los demás los podríamos usar en una presentación extra-

-Lo mismo pensaba pero no creo que podamos usarlos todos…. De igual manera nos graduaremos en solo 2 meses recuerdas?- decia con un tono deprimido, era cierto en 2 meses seria el love live, y seria nuestra graduación, adiós Otonokizaka….se siente terrible eh?

-No creo que sea algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos por lo pronto, deberíamos disfrutar los meses que nos quedan aquí no lo crees?- aunque mentia, era evidente que yo también estaba deprimida por el hecho de dejar este lugar

Ella solo levanto la mirada un poco animada para luego volver a poner una cara curiosa

-Por cierto Yukiho-chan, la fiesta de bienvenida será hoy en tu casa cierto?- Lo olvidaba por completo, era jueves y habíamos acordado hacer una fiesta de bienvenida, era por eso mismo que Tsubasa "Que odioso es decir ese nombre" saldría con Honoka toda la tarde, para poder arreglar todo, es curioso como de ser uno de tus mas grandes aspiraciones esa persona pasa a ser una competencia amorosa por tu hermana

-Si, será hoy, Eli-senpai y tu vendrán?-

-Claro, será divertido, µ's siempre son demasiado divertidas-

-Je, es cierto aunque también son algo raras-

El timbre sono dándonos la señal de que era momento de regresar a clases, estaba ansiosa por la fiesta, la ultima vez que fui a su noche navideña Hanayo-senpai y Rin-senpai terminaron durmiendo en el techo ( no me pregunten como, que ni yo lo se), Maki-senpai y Nico-senpai estaban discutiendo mientras estaban ebrias…..lo divertido es que también estaban dormidas, Kotori-chan y Umi-chan se perdieron y no supimos nada de ellas por 3 dias, hasta que alguien bajo al sotano, Eli y Nozomi senpai terminaron en una escena que ni aquí en Fanfiction me permitirían escribir (XD) por contenido inapropiado y por ultimo Honoka termino teniendo una noche de pasión con una almohada…envidio esa almohada

Volvimos a nuestra clase mientras aun tenia esa felicidad inundando mi ser

.

.

.

-Esto lo pongo por aca Kotori?- hablaba Nico que estaba colgando la decoración en las paredes de la sala…..o bueno lo intentaba por su estatura

-Si, eso esta bien ahí Nico-chan- decia Kotori que se encontraba poniendo 2 platos en la mesa los cuales tenían bocadillos

-Con esto esta bien Yukiho-chan?- decia arisa la cual había preparado unos cuantos postres en el horno

Los probe y en verdad que eran buenos, eran unos pastelillos….. aunque alguien debería de decirle que los postres no entran en el menú de las fiestas pero Arisa tenia esa inocencia desde siempre por lo que decidi que no seria buena idea negárselo

-Estan excelentes, por cierto donde están Eli y Nozomi senpai?- ella puso una sonrisa nerviosa

-Dijeron que se encargarían del entretenimiento- No conozco mucho a ninguna de las 2 pero la pelimorada siempre tenia una mirada que transmitia miedo en todo el significado de la palabra

-Esto se pondrá feo verdad?-

-Si, se pondrá feo- respondieron en unisonido todas las integrantes presentes con un tono de miedo y nostalgia

.

.

.

.

-Llegamos tarde? Nya~- preguntaba una chica de pelo largo pelinaranja mientras venia acompañada de Hanayo Koizumi, una famosa idol la cual era solista

-Aun no ha llegado Honoka por lo que diría que no- respondia la pelimorada

-M-Menos mal- dijo la castaña soltando un suspiro

-De nuevo problemas con los reporteros Hanayo-chan?- preguntaba la peligris

-Si, Kayocchin estaba infestada de reporteros y la tuve que sacar ahí Nya~- decia con una mirada fastidiada la pelinaranja

-Veo que el ser modelo no te a quitado condición verdad Rin?- comentaba la Rubia

-Jejejeje siempre hago ejercicio en las mañanas Nya~-

-Honoka ya viene en el ascensor- decia Umi-chan mientras las demás se levantaban para ponerse en sus posiciones, después de eso nos ocultamos y apagamos las luces

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña y a una peli jengibre la cual iban entrando al apartamento

-Eh? Que raro Yukiho ya debería haber vuelt…-

-BIENVENIDA A CASA!- gritamos todas en Unisonido justo después de que la peli jengibre encendio la luz

-Chicas!- dijo al vernos –Que es esto?! Cumplo años y lo olvide?- después de decir eso saco su celular para ver la pantalla –Nop, no es mi cumpleaños-….Enserio es tonta, por dentro me estaba golpeando la frente tan fuerte que hasta dolia

\- es tu fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Kotori-chan –Tsubasa-san nos hizo el favor de mantenerte fuera de casa todo el dia-

Ella solo volteo a ver a la castaña que tenia una sonrisa –Mouh Tsu-chan me debiste haber dicho…Que mala eres- se quejaba mi hermana

"Si, es odiosa en eso te doy la razón nee-chan"

La fiesta fue bastante tranquila, no hubo tanto desorden como esperaba

-Muy bien empecemos a jugar-

Mierda tenia que hablar verdad? Tenia que hablar

La pelimorada sacaba de una bolsa una botella con Whisky muy grande…ACASO PIENSA REPARTIR EL ALCHOL EN TODO EL EDIFICIO?! ES DEMASIADO!

-N-Nozomi-senpai no cree que es mucho para solo 12 personas?-

-Eh? Y yo crei que era poco- dijo decepcionada la pelimorada mientras yo tenia un gran tic en la ceja con una expresión en el rostro estupefacta

-Yo y kayocchin jugamos Nya~- dijo con animo la peli naranja

-No perderé contra Maki-chan-

-Si lo haras-

Y asi se fueron apuntando una a una…. Estas chicas enserio que son idiotas… como podrían si quiera acabarse una de esa botel….

Cuando mire de nuevo todas estaban tomando y la botella se había vaciado…. No se por que le busco sentido, de igual manera es µ's ya debería estar acostumbrada

-Hey Yukiho, Arisa-chan vengan a tomar- dijo mi hermana ya con un sonrojo en señal de que estaba un poco ebria…

-Somos menores de edad aun, no podemos tomar- dije con tono autoritario

-Eres una aburrida- respondio decepcionada

-Honky, es que ella no es capaz de aguantar el alcohol- dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa confiada mientras daba otro sorbo a su vaso –Bebamos las dos si?- le dijo mientras cambiaba su sonrisa por una completamente picara, la cual cabe destacar que me IRRITA!

-Dame eso- dije para tomar la botella y darle un gran sorbo de lleno, el alcohol tenia un sabor muy fuerte y amargo, como les puede gustar esto?

-Yukiho-chan no deberías de hacer eso- decia arisa a mis espaldas

-Solo un poco y luego lo dejare si? "Despues de que Tsubasa caiga"- mire a la chica que para mi sorpresa tenia una mirada retadora

Me sente con ellas en el suelo y tome mi vaso para luego dar otro sorbo y devolverle la mirada

"Empecemos"

.

.

.

.

4:34 A.M

Quien lo diría, tengo una resistencia muy buena al alcohol, las 10 chicas se encontraban tendidas sobre el suelo mientras yo seguía bebiendo enfrente de Tsubasa

-Jo boy a ganarsh- dijo con un gran sonrojo en su cara como signo de su estado y tambaleándose

-Como digas- dije para dar otro trago

La castaña estuvo a punto de dar otro trago pero cayo inconsiente pues el alcohol en sus venas no las dejaban seguir

"Por fin gane"

-Ñam…..Pan…- se oia murmullos a mi lado, mi hermana la cual estaba profundamente dormida

Solo forme una pequeña sonrisa, había peleado con una chica de una manera poco usual solo por ella, lo admito es divertido, pero tiene que levantarse temprano

De pronto me empece a poner de pie, aunque me costo un poco pero nada del otro mundo, tome a mi hermana y la cargue en mi espalda dispuesta a llevarla a su habitación, era un poco pesada pero mas que eso era molestoo que en cada momento en cual la tenia cerca murmurara

-Pan….Pan…O mira una mosca…..pan- eso ultimo fue raro pero nada que no espere de mi hermana

Empece a caminar con ella en mi espalda mientras abria la puerta de su habitación

-Shh oye Honoka, despierta- la intentaba despertar moviéndola ligeramente sobre mis hombros, no podia dejarla caer en la cama

Ella empezó a abrir los ojos levemente mientras se bajaba de mi espalda

-Te traje para que puedas dormir-

Ella se tambaleaba mientras se tallaba los ojos

-Tsu-chan?- dijo mientras su mirada parecía perdida dirigiéndola hacia mi

-No, soy Yukiho-

-Tsu-chan!- decia lanzandoce a mi en un abrazo que nos hizo caer al suelo, para después besarme

Sus labios eran suaves, calidos y dulces, se sentía como si estuviera volando y lo mejor del caso es que no era un sueño

"ALTO YUKIHO!" pensé para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, de inmediato la empuje levemente para separarla de mi

-H-Honoka reacciona quieres?!- dije aun manteniendo mis brazos como para evitar que se volviera a acercar

-T-Tsu-chan no hagas mucho ruido- respondio mientras volvia a acercarse a mi para besarme pero ahora mas apasionadamente mientras sus manos empezaban a desabrochar mi pantalón

"No…No quiero…..NO QUIERO QUE SEA ASI!" pensé mientras me la quitaba de encima de una bofetada para quedar de pie por fin

Ella solo se tocaba su mejilla la cual estaba roja de la bofetada de antes, aquel golpe parece haberla regresado a la normalidad ya que dirigio su mirada a mi la cual estaba aterrada, arrepentida y con un miedo inmendo, mientras yo tenia un semblante de ira y frustración con pequeñas lagrimas en las comisuras de los ojos

-Y-Y-Yukiho…yo…..no…queria…-

Sin pensarlo un momento Sali corriendo de la habitación tomando mis llaves y a la vez saliendo del apartamento

Mientras una peli jengibre se encontraba llorando en su habitación mientras veía la puerta por la que había salida su hermanita, la hermanita de la cual hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de dañar

" _Que mierda acabo de hacer!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hola nwn**

 **Hasta la próxima semana**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

" _Intendo reparar lo que rompi"_

-Entonces ella esta contigo?- preguntaba por el celular

~Si, ella se esta quedando conmigo desde hace unos días…..me sorprende que apenas estas enterada, ella me dijo que tu estabas de acuerdo para que practicaramos, Acaso se pelearon o algo asi?~

Que si no habíamos peleado? No… ella se había defendido de una idiotez que el alcohol me impulso a hacer…ella tenia todo el derecho a estar enojada

-A-algo por el estilo….pero porfavor no le digas que te llame si? Solo me alegra saber que esta bien-

~Ya veo, algo mas Honoka sempai?~

-N-No, creo que es todo, muchas gracias Arisa-

~no hay de que, hasta luego~ fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de colgar la llamada

Despues de eso me sente en el sofá mientras me ponía la mano sobre el rostro mirando al techo…

-Que demonios hice?...- me dije a mi misma mientras una lagrima se delizaba por mi mejilla

.

.

.

-ERES UN ASCO!- me gritaba una chica la cual tenia el uniforme de otonokizaka y un pelo corto que variaba entre el café y el rojo

-L-Lo siento, enserio no quería..-

-No querias?! Estas conciente de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?!- me decia con una mirada llena de rabia

-P-porfavor d-dejame explicarte..-

-Que cosa que ibas a abusar de mi pensando que era tu pequeña amiguita castaña?!-

-Yukiho escúchame! Lo que hice ….. no te pido que me perdones pero comprendeme, esa noche tome mucho, no estaba conciente de lo que estaba apunto de hacer….y eres mi hermanita, no quiero perderte- decia con lagrimas que se deslizaban por mis ojos

-Crees que eso justifica todo?...- dijo en un susurro el cual fue lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharlo

-No-

-Eso elimina lo que hiciste?- decia con la mirada baja

-No…-

-Y aun piensas que podemos ser las mismas hermanas de siempre?-

Era cierto cada palabra que ella decia, nada de lo que haga o lo que haría cambiaria lo que hice esa noche

-Eres mi hermanita….. simplemente te quiero a mi lado…. Te quiero proteger….. lo prometimos recuerdas?- decia con un tono desesperado pero al mismo tiempo tranquilo

-Esa promesa de cuando eramos niñas? Eso significa mucho para mi, pero por lo que veo para ti no significo nada en lo mas minimo-

-S-si lo hiz…-

-Y como alguien que estuvo a punto de dañarme de una manera incorregible se supone que va a protegerme?-

Cada palabra esra una estaca al corazón, Me dolia tanto, jamas tendría esos regaños que tanto miedo me daba, aquella chica que me reprochaba hasta por el mas minimo de mis errores, aquella chica que había sido mi hermana…pues su mirada lo decia todo…."NO ERES MI HERMANA"

-Lo lamento- dije por fin sediendo ante mis piernas para quedar completamente sentada en el suelo aun con ese llanto descontrolado

-Enserio lo lamentas?- yo solo asentí con la cabeza….sentia que nada recorria mi cuerpo mas que un vacio abrumador

-Entonces hazme un favor y no te vuelvas a acercar a mi quieres?- dijo ahora mientras caminaba a la puerta dispuesta a irse, no sin antes voltear de nuevo para decirme unas palabras que terminaron de destrozar todo mi interior

-Yo te quería hermana- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del club, aquel club que significaba tantos buenos recuerdos ahora albergaba uno de los peores que podría vivir

-Yukiho vuelve….- decia entre llantos que intentaba silenciar con mis manos pero no era capaz

No te vayas, porfavor…No te vayas

-YUKIHO VUELVE!- grite mientras me levantaba del sofá llorando y con una respiración completamente agitada.

-un sueño- dije entre susurros, pero…..se sintió tan real que aun sentía como todo mi cuerpo temblaba, el como mi boca se había secado por completo y el como cada palabra que vi ahí se clavaban en mi corazón hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.

-Tengo miedo….mucho miedo-

.

.

.

.

"Que hare? Simplemente no puedo verla directamente, no aun, que pasa si me rechaza? Pero y si me perdona…todo será diferente"

-SEÑORITA KOUSAKA!- gritaba una mujer mayor mientras azotaba un libro en mi pupitre –Podria leer la pagina 103 del libro La historia Gastronomica?-

De inmediato aun en un leve shock por el repentino acontecimiento empece a buscar en mi mochila el libro el cual había requerido la profesora pero sin éxito alguno, lo había olvidado mientras que ayer estuve completamente metida en mis pensamientos

-No lo traje- dije en un susurro con un animo que golpeaba en los suelos

La maestra me miro atentamente –Kousaka, necesito hablar con usted al terminar la clase, pero por el momento juntese con Hitomi y compartan libro-

Despues de lo dicho me dispuse a ir con mi compañera de al lado para compartir el libro, aunque nunca hablábamos era incomodo, aunque no era algo que me importara mucho en estos momentos, tenia mis pensamientos ocupados en otra cosa

-MUY BIEN LA CLASE ACABO! Y RECUERDEN DEBEN HACER UN POSTRE DE MUESTRA Y TRAERLO PARA SU CONSUMO- Dijo mientras todos los alumnos se compenzaban a levantar de sus pupitres para salir de el aula, vaya que la clase había pasado rápido

-Kousaka le recuerdo que debe quedarse- exclamo la maestra mientras el salón se había vaciado por completo

Enserio me tocaria un regaño hoy? No es posible que se pueda tener tan mala suerte

Me acerque lentamente a la maestra para quedar frente a su escritorio, ella me miraba fijamente con una mirada estricta, si debía decirlo era la maestra mas brutal de la universidad por lo que varias personas habían dejado la clase, pero no era tan brutal como Umi por lo que no me intimidaba tanto , pero de igual forma no era agradable

-Que es lo que paso hoy Kousaka?- preguntaba en un tono gentil y cuidadoso a la vez –Se que eres una chica imperactiva y distraida pero hoy estabas deprimida o no?-

Para ser la maestra mas estricta, me hablaba de una manera un tanto familiar y muy comoda

-No pasa nada, simplemente no dormi anoche- depsues de decir eso baje la mirada un poco – No volverá a pasar-

-Lo estas haciendo de nuevo…. Kousaka no es de mi incumbencia pero no me gusta ver como la energía de una estudiante como tu se desvanece asi como si nada, puedes contarme lo que sea y podría ayudarte como me sea posible-

-No creo que eso sea posible- respondi formando una sonrisa dolida

-Puedes confiar en mi, simplemente te aconsejare si lo necesitas y si no jamas volveré a tocar el tema-

Ahora que lo pensaba hace una semana que me estaba torturando por el hecho de que no podia contárselo a nadie, el hecho de guardarme todo en mi interior y sufrir internamente

-Promete no decirle a nadie?-

-Lo que pasa en la escuela se queda en la escuela-

Sin dudarlo empece a hablar era increíble el como sufria por ello, si me viera desde otro angulo fácilmente podría decir que me veía horrible, le conte todo, cada uno de los detalles, hasta los que quería omitir, pero por alguna razón no pude, solo lloraba desconsoladamente mientras me arrepentia de lo que había hecho el como aquella mirada de odio y rabia de Yukiho se había clavado en mi y ahora soñaba eso todo los días

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso eh?- preguntaba la maestra con un tono serio…..muy serio, aunque era evidente que me trataría asi, quien podría mirar bien a alguien que estuvo a punto de cometer una barabaridad?

Yo solo asentí ante la pregunta con la mirada baja

-Kousaka- me dijo llamando mi atención

Solo levante la mirada pero encontrarme con una mirada que no denotaba enojo ni me juzgaba si no que nadamas era una mirada llena de preocupación

-Lo que hiciste estuvo mal….pero no lo hiciste conscientemente-

-Pero eso no quita el hecho de que lo hice- volvi a decir

-Eso es cierto, lo hiciste y lo hecho hecho esta- decia como si me estuviera dando clases –Solo puedes disculparte y intentar reparar el daño que hiciste-

-Y si no me perdona?- el simple pensamiento me causaba temor en todas y cada una de las moléculas de mi cuerpo

-Lo hara- ese tono era de completa seguridad sin duda alguna –Si ella es como me cuentas, enserio te quiere Honoka, y creeme no todos o todas tenemos el privilegio de tener a una hermana asi-

-….-

-Deberias ir a verla-

Por alguna razón esas palabras causaron una gran inspiración en mi, era cierto Yukiho era una chica dura pero era tierna y de buen corazón…. Solo tenia que recuperar su confianza y arreglar lo que llegue a romper

Me levante de mi asiento con una gran sonrisa, una de completo animo aunque reflejaba un poco de preocupación

-Gracias Maestra Dia- dije mientras estaba a punto de salir del salón

-Kousaka, deberías hablar con ella mañana- me respondio

-Eh? Porque?-

-Por que tienes tarea y son las 5 P.M asi que te recomiendo que te apresures- de nuevo volviendo a la estricta maestra Dia

-Demonios, si no llego a casa no terminare!- fue lo ultimo que dije para salir corriendo del aula mientras dejaba a aquella mujer de pelo negro sentada en su escritorio con una gran sonrisa

De pronto una llamada inundo el silencio de la habitación, la mujer contesto sin ni siquiera mirar el numero

-Si, Si, ya se Ruby, solo se me hizo tarde con una estudiante-

-Por cierto Ruby, a donde quieres ir en nuestro aniversario?-

.

.

.

.

-DE NUEVO USANDOME COMO TU ESCLAVA!- reclamaba la pelinegra a mi lado mientras cortaba frutas a una velocidad impresionante

-Lo siento Nico-chan pero no acabare si no me ayudas- dije con una sonrisa culpable

-Maki-chan ven a ayudarnos!- le decia a la pelirroja que se encontraba en la sala con su celular

-Segura que quieres que te ayude en la cocina? la ultima vez queme el agua al nivel que se hizo carbon- decia aun tecleando su celular

-Honoka es cierto, seria mejor idea pedirle ayuda a cotaro que a Maki-chan, todo lo que toca en la cocina perece- comentaba con escalofríos la pelinegra

-No debe ser para tanto jaja- respondi riendo –Vamos Maki-chan ven a ayudar-

-Bien, voy-

Les juro por mi vida y la del pan que Maki no vuelve a tocar nada de mi tarea, todo había quedado quemado, salado, excesivamente dulce o incluso salado….es mas uno me dio diarrea por 10 minutos seguidos

-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN MALA COCINANDO!- grite con un puchero

-Te lo adverti- decia la pelinegra elevando los hombros en señal de decepcion

-Te lo dije- dijo la pelinegra mientras volvia a su celular –No soy buena en la cocina-

-Son las 11:00 P.M ocupamos ingredientes o si no no acabaremos- dije mientras veía el reloj de centro del comedor –Voy al supermercado Nico-chan asegúrate de que Maki no toque nada!- dije en un tono precavido

-Si, Si-

Despues de la confirmación Sali corriendo del apartamento directamente hacia el supermercado, era un fastidio el hecho de que tuviera que salir a esa hora pero no había mas opciones, me puse una bufanda roja y un gorro gris además de mi abrigo cafe

-Que mas ocupo?- murmuraba para mi misma mientras caminaba mirando la nota en mis manos

Iba tan concentrada en mis asuntos que no me di cuenta cuando iba al final del pasillo y choque con alguien, las 2 caimos completamente sentadas en el suelo mientras yo me sobaba la cabeza

-L-Lo siento- dije para luego abrir los ojos y ver a una chica de pelo corto, rojizo que vestia unos pantalones de pezclilla y un abrigo azul

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al verme, al igual que yo

De inmediato me levante del suelo para darle la mano, la cual tomo y se levanto

Las 2 nos quedamos una frente a la otra, luchando con la incomodidad y rara tensión de ambiente mientras ninguna de las 2 nos mirábamos fijamente

-C-c-como has e-estado Y-Yukiho- pregunte de la forma mas normal que pude mientras le daba una sonrisa nerviosa

-…..- ella seguía sin mirarme –V-veo que vienes por ingredientes para tus tareas- dijo aun sin intención de mirarme

-S-si M-Maki-chan quemo todo y tuve que venir-

-Y-ya veo-

De nuevo silencio sin mas, era incomodo el estar en esta atmosfera, era como cuando te presentan a una persona que no se parecen en lo mas minimo

-T-tu que haces afuera a estas horas?-

-Arisa quería hacer postres pero no, tenia ingredientes-

-T-te estas quedando con Arisa?- Los nervios no ayudaban mucho

-No tienes que simular que no lo sabias, hace unos días te oi hablar con ella- dijo secamente – la escuche mientras hablaban-

-E-en el m-momento oportuno-

-Bien si es todo…me debo ir- Yukiho empezó a caminar dispuesta a pasar a mi lado para irse

" _Solo arregla lo que rompiste"_ Antes de que pasara por completo de mi lado la sujete de la manga de su abrigo para detenerla

 _-Podemos hablar un momento?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Viva la enfermedad B3/**

 **Proximo capitulo probablemente para el miércoles…PROBABLEMENTE para que no me reclamen luego :v**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" _Libre de estas cadenas"_

-Podemos hablar un momento?- decia mi hermana tomando la manga de mi abrigo para evitar que avanzara

Sabia que por mas que intentara cambiar lo que paso no se podría y tendríamos que hablar de ello, ese temas que quise evitar por días o si hubiera sido mi opción por siempre, pero tarde o temprano esto pasaría, ella querria disculparse por algo que no quiso hacer y al mismo tiempo disculparse por algo que yo hace años quería que sucediera, ese dia me asuste, sentí como aquel sentimiento no iba dirigido a mi….. y el como ese sentimiento era dirigido a la idol castaña con la cual me habia confundido en su momento, mas que querer una disculpa de ella yo preferiría disculparme….. la golpee muy duro ese dia además que la deje en un estado deplorable y escape dejándola con un gran sufrimiento dentro.

-Supongo- dije con una mirada resignada y a la vez desanimada, sabia que el disculparse solo haría que la rutina volviera, el vivir con ella, el cenar con ella, y el sufrir por ella….. pero hey, que se supone que debería esperar? Es mi hermana al fin y al cabo, no puedo esperar nada mas que un sentimiento de fraternidad de su parte

-P-Podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?- decia nerviosa pues mucha gente que pasaba alrededor se nos quedaba viendo ya que dabamos la impresión de tener un tipo de tensión que se sentía en toda el área…Son las 11 P.M y enserio vienen al supermercado?

-Pero a esta hora? A donde se supone que vamos a ir?- le dije en tono irritado y a la vez decepcionado, ni aunque el mundo se fuera a acabar ella cambiaria su forma ingenua de ver las cosas –No hay ningún restaurant o café abierto además que los lugares públicos son muy peligrosos a estas horas de las noche-

-B-Bueno algo debe haber no?-

-No- respondi en un tono duro y de reprimenta

-Entonces vamos al baño?- pregunto inocentemente

-….- estaba hechando humo por la cabeza y créanme no era por otra cosa mas que enojo, era tan pero tan tonta que enserio habia recomendado eso?

-esta bie…..-

-Primero muerta antes de ir a un baño a hablar de temas personales- respondi cruzando mis brazos y haciendo una mueca molesta

-E-entonces…..- puso su dedo en la barbilla intentando pensar en otros lugares, pero a mi ya me habian artado sus ideas raras por lo que preferia callarla

-Mañana, te espero fuera de tu Universidad- dije en un tono fastidiado mientras me rascaba la cabeza ya que me frustraba mi hermana

-P-Pero es Urge…-

-Esperaste una semana asi que creo que puedes esperar un dia mas….. por cierto- al decir esto ultimo cambie mi expresión por una mas triste y a la vez alegre –Yo también quería hablar contigo respecto a eso-

-Y-Yukiho- susurro con una leve sonrisa

-Por cierto no tenias tarea? No vas a acabar si te me quedas viendo ahí parada- Y de nuevo volvemos a los regaños, supongo que estaba tan acostumbrada a estar constantemente atenta a ella que habia desarrollado el mal habito de siempre intentar corregir su actitud, como aquella vez que subio de peso antes de un concierto… la primera que se preocupo fui yo y al mismo tiempo ayude en que ella lograra superar eso, dándole informes constantes a Umi-chan sobre lo que ella solia comer, Lo que yo quiero hacer siempre es cuidarla…AUN SI TENGO QUE SER EL MISMO DEMONIO CON ELLA!

-…..-

-Mañana ire no te preocupes no lo olvidare…. No es como si fuera tu para olvidarlo- volvi a repetir mientras le daba una señal con la palma de la mano para que ya se fuera

Ella solo sonrio un poco para tomar mis cosas del suelo y dármelas, luego junto las suyas para empezar a caminar por el pasillo….que cabe destacar que iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que vio el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda y comenzó a correr a toda prisa

-Je, nunca cambia- susurre para mi misma con una sonrisa para luego cambiarla por un semblante serio –Y eso por eso que nuestra relación nunca cambiara-

.

.

.

.

Me encontraba en la salida de la universidad de mi hermana esperando a que esta saliera… ella salía por lo menos una hora después de mi, por lo que todavía hacia falta un rato para que sus clases terminaran

Estaba recargada contra la pared que se encontraba al lado de la entrada –Todavia hace falta 40 minutos- susurre para luego soltar un suspiro cansado

-Al que madruga dios le ayuda?- se oia una voz a mi lado…. Una voz que siendo honesta quisiera eliminar de la existencia

Mire hacia el lugar donde provenia la voz para encontrar a una castaña con ojos color esmeralda sonriéndome

-Que haces aquí Kira-san?- pregunte sin ningún tipo de tono amigable en mi voz, es mas diría que habia desprecio en ella pero no me importaba ocultarla

-Solo vine a recoger a Honky- respondio alzando los hombros en señal de que era algo sin importancia o algo ya muy común y con una mirada que trataba de parecer ingenua

-Que tienes en mi contra?- pregunte sin mas, pues de una o otra manera sentía que esa chica se estaba burlando de mi…. No habia hecho nada que me hiciera pensar eso…pero sabia que lo hacia de una manera u otra

La chica al escuchar eso, quito la sonrisa que antes tenia y me dirigio una mirada seria

-Por que no me agrada- respondio sin mas

-No te agrado? Es todo?-

-No, Yukiho tu me agradas, eres una chica amigable y linda….pero no me agrada como ves a Honky, se que lo que dire sonara loco y espero que equivocarme pero, la preocupación que sientes por ella o el como la tratas….. El como la miras, esa no es la forma en la que alguien ve a su hermana,,. Respondio aun con una mirada seria

Define nervios….. enserio necesito que lo hagan por que si lo que siento no son nervios en estos momentos no se lo que son.

-N-No s-se de que me estes h-hablando-

Me clavaba la mirada sin piedad alguna como la primera vez que nos conocimos, me estaba analizando y vigilando todos y cada uno de mis movimentos

-Mientes- respondio sin mas –Yukiho es enserio? Tu hermana?- me pregunto con una cara que me veía como un bicho raro

-Y-Ya te dije que no se de lo que me estas hablando- respondi intentando defenderme aunque sabia que era inútil, la chica estaba segura de lo que decia y por desgracia para mi tenia toda la razon

-Tienes idea de que tan incorrecto es? Yukiho eres un chica muy linda, podrias conseguir a una persona ideal para ti…. Sabes que aunque te aferres a ello nada resultara verdad?-

Esas palabras me dieron rabia tanta que podría jurar que mis nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos de tanta fuerza que estaba aplicando en mis puños –Eso no es tu interés- le respondi con una mirada que denotaba enojo a kilómetros

-Yukiho por favor entiende, eso que sientes no es amor es …..-

-No hables como si me conocieras o como si supieras mis razones, sea amor, enfermedad o alguna otra cosa no cambiara lo que siento, yo quiero a Honoka y eso es todo lo que me importa, Entendiste?- le dije en un tono amenzador mientras mi mirada daba a entender que no me importaba en lo mas minimo su opinión o la de los demás

-No le hagas esto a Honky….Porfavor- dijo como ultimo para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar

-Sabes? Creo que tienes miedo….. Tienes miedo por que crees que te puedo arrebatar a Honoka no es asi?- le respondi por lo que ella paro en seco aun dándome la espalda

-Deberias tener mas miedo de otra cosa-

-y eso es?-

-Que ni siquiera tengas la oportunidad de arrebatármela, sigues siendo solo una hermana para ella, no te equivoques Yukiho- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir caminando y desaparecer de la vista

"Golpe bajo, aunque no es como si no lo pensara todos los días" pensaba mientras me volvia recargar en la pared para esperar

Ya pasados los 30 minutos después de aquel incidente con la castaña las chicas de la universidad empezaron a salir lentamente mientras yo con mi mirada intentaba encontrar a la peli jengibre, la cual venia acompañada de su senpai Yazawa

Dure un momento viéndola fijamente mientras ella caminaba al igual buscándome con la mirada al salir lo cual logro en cuestión de segundos

Esta se separo de sus compañeras mientras se despedia –Nico-chan gracias por evitar que Maki tocara mi tarea, nos vemos en unas horas-

Al terminar de decir eso llego conmigo para quedarnos en un incomodo silencio, cada una dirigiendo su mirada a un lugar diferente

-N-Nos vamos Yukiho?- pregunto mientras me miraba a duras penas

-S-si claro- respondi para luego empezar a caminar para llegar a un pequeño parque en el cual no habia mucha gente

Nos terminamos sentando en una banca un tanto oculta de las demás pues se ubicaba adentrándose en los arboles del parque para quedar rodeadas solo de la naturaleza con un pequeño sendero por el cual habíamos venido…. Aquí nadie molestaría si hablábamos del tema

Al sentarnos el silencio se formo de nuevo ninguna de las dos tenia el valor de empezar una conversación la cual sabíamos a donde nos llevaría

"Debo decir algo yo primero?" me cuestionaba ya que el silencio era probablemente peor de lo que en verdad se suponía que haríamos aquí

-Honoka- -Yukiho- hablamos a la vez interrumpiendo una a la otra

-Dejame empezar por favor Yuhiko- su mirada no era una que viera muy seguido, era seria, completamente seria sin ninguna pisca de juego o chiste en ella, lo raro es que las veces que habia visto esa mirada nunca eran dirigidas hacia mi, pero esta vez yo tenia toda la atención de esa chica

-Yukiho….. No quiero excusarme- empezaba con un tono duro pero dolido mientras apretaba sus piernas con las manos –Se que lo que hice estuvo mal…. Se que somos hermanas y me arrepiento por completo de lo que estuve a punto de hacerte- ahora caian lagrimas por sus ojos mientras ella seguía hablando….. Enserio me fui de casa dejándola en un estado tan deplorable?

-El haber tomado mucho no es ninguna justificación para mis acciones, pero….. eres mi hermana y enserio te quiero…. No quiero que te alejes de mi lado….. No quiero que dejemos de ser unidas y todo por una idiotez mia….Por favor…..perdoname- terminaba mientras ocultaba su mirada de mi pero aun con las lagrimas cayendo por su rostro

Como lo habia predicho, ella quería que volviéramos a ser las mismas hermanas de siempre y la verdad extrañaba convivir con ella…era como si esa chica fuera lo único que me brindaba calidez, pero algo era cierto…..

" _sigues siendo solo una hermana para ella, no te equivoques Yukiho"_

No seria mas de eso, ni hoy, ni mañana….. ni nunca

-Descuida Honoka, no estoy enojada- le respondi con una leve sonrisa

La chica por fin dejo ver sus ojos color azul puro que estaban llenos de lagrimas

-Se que no fue tu intención, yo también me quiero disculpar-

-Eh?-

-Ese dia te golpee muy fuerte no?- bromeaba con una pequeña risa, supongo que los Kousaka no toman casi nada enserio… yo soy seria y mas responsable pero eso no quita el hecho que en ocasiones puedo ser igual de animada que mi hermana –Los errores suceden Honoka y te perdono por ello-

Mi hermana abrió los ojos como platos mientras las lagrimas dejaban de salir

-ERES LA MEJOR YUKIHO!- grito mientras se abrazaba de mi

-O-oye suéltame- dije algo irritada por las acciones desvergonzadas de mi hermana

-Eh? Pero no hay nadie por aquí- respondia mirando alrededor y era cierto…. No habia nadie no recordaba que estábamos entre los arboles

El abrazo de la peli jengibre de ser animado paso a ser uno mas cariñoso y lento…

-Yukiho….quieres volver a casa?- pregunto por lo bajo

-Enserio? Ya me estaba doliendo la espalda de dormir en el sofá de Arisa- respondia bromeando –Claro, mañana volveré pero quede de hacer la tarea con Arisa por lo que me quedare una noche mas-

La peli jengibre se separo del abrazo para ponerse de pie animadamente –Tsu-chan se alegrara cuando oiga que ya no estamos peleadas- decia animada

Todo mi animo se fue de golpe

 _"no me agrada como ves a Honky"_

 _-_ Oye Honoka-

-Que pasa?-

-Te gusta Kira-san?- le pregunte sin preámbulos

La peli jengibre se sonrojo como un tomate y asintió con algo de vergüenza, por alguna razon no me sorprendia, si algo resaltaba de esa noche era eso

" _Tsu-chan no hagas ruido"_

Tal vez ya solo debería dejar de ilusionarme con fantasias que solo rondan en mi cabez….

 _"Que ni siquiera tengas la oportunidad de arrebatármela"_

Eso crees? Se que es mi hermana y que es algo prohibido por la sociedad, es mas no sabría como afrontarlo si llegara a pasar pero…

 _-_ Honoka… me regalarias algo como disculpa?- preguntaba con la mirada baja

-Claro, por esta vez lo que sea- respondia animada con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados

Sin esperar un momento jale la corbata que la peli jengibre llevaba de su uniforme para acercarla a mi y sin consultarlo juntar nuestros labios en un beso el cual, se sentía completamente bien….el viento del aire corria tan pacíficamente dejando un fresca brisa a su paso, los arboles se movían dando un sonido muy tranquilizante, por ultimo nuestros labios unidos, era la mejor sensación que habia sentido, aunque era un beso inexperto era cariñoso y muy significativo…. Lo raro es que la peli jengibre tampoco se habia separado, ella correspondia el beso de una manera inconsiente pues estaba segura que no lo hacia por voluntad propia, por fin aquello con lo que habia soñado se hacia realidad, aunque fuera por mero impulso, lo disfrutaba

El tiempo fue de solo unos segundos pero se habían sentido como minutos

Solte su corbata dejando ir a la chica mientras esta abria los ojos como platos y cubria su boca con su mano –Y-Yukiho?!-

Forme una sonrisa que podría decir era la mas viva que habia logrado mostrar a lo largo de mucho tiempo mientras la acompañaba una pequeña risa, no me sentía culpable, no sentía la emoción que creía, ni el dolor que creía…..lo único que sentía era paz, me sentía mas ligera que nunca, sentía que me habia librado de unas cadenas las cuales siempre estuvieron atadas a mi a lo largo de mi vida y por ultimo….. me sentía mas viva que nunca

- _Estamos a mano Nee-chan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Weno pos que les digo….. espero les haya gustado y enserio perdón si sienten que alguna parte esta apresurada como la de Tsubasa pero ocupaba un detonante y tenia mucho sueño U-U**

 **Ryuzaki Uchida:** Pues gracias espero verte mas seguido por aquí :3

 **Firestorm:** No me inspire tanto en el sueño xD pero aun asi que bien que te haya gustado, respecto a Dia, soy un gran fan de un fic de esas 2 y la maestra no la podia dejar como una mera desconocida

 **377owo:** Grita, que el mundo te escuche XD

 **AaronVS3:** Decidete kbron :v

 **Hasta la próxima semana nwn/**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

" _Volviendo a ser hermanas? O acaso no?"_

-Bien aquí esta mi ultima maleta, solo la llevare a mi cuarto esta bien?-

-…..-

-Honoka?- decia mientras la chica se me quedaba viendo fijamente

-….-

-Hola? Hay alguien ahí?- preguntaba mientras movia mi mano frente a su rostro por lo que ella dio un pequeño salto como si la hubiera querido asustar

-E-e-em Q-que pasa Y-Yukiho?- preguntaba mientras tenia un sonrojo inmenso en su cara y a la vez desviaba su mirada completamente de mi

-Te estaba preguntando desde hace un rato que si me podias ayudar con mi maleta? – le respondi algo irritada pues siempre tendia a no ponerme atención

-M-Maleta?-

-Si, no recuerdas que hace una semana te dije que me iria de excursión por cosas de la escuela?- hace unas 2 semanas que mi hermana y yo arreglamos los problemas que nos habían estado molestando por un largo rato, un pequeño detalle es que gracias a esos problemas vinieron nuevos y ellos tienen un nombre Honoka Kousaka, desde el dia en que la bese en el parque no puede mirarme mas de 6 segundos continuos e intentar huir, ni siquiera era capaz de formar oraciones con sentido, tal vez ese dia fuera por mero impulso pero me sentía feliz y además muy calmada, podia recordar ese beso una infinidad de veces y de igual manera no sentía vergüenza o pena, al contrario sentía tranquilidad, no dire que no pero deseo hacerlo de nuevo, aunque me pregunto ella que pensara de eso?, probablemente piense que soy de lo mas rara que existe ya que lo tomo como una especie de venganza para intentar justificar lo que hice

-C-cierto esa excursión…. Te vas mañana por la noche verdad?- preguntaba un poco mas calmada pero aun con un gran sonrojo que persistía

-Si, nos iremos por la noche para llegar por la mañana y dormiremos en el autobús… crees que puedas durar 3 dias sin quemar la casa?- le decia enarcando una ceja y con una mirada completamente seria, no era por ser odiosa ni nada por el estilo pero enserio temia que llegara a incendiar la casa….. Y si hacia eso todos mis mangas se perderían

Ella asintió rápidamente sin verme

-Sabes? Ire a mi cuarto a arreglar mi maleta- le dije en un tono decaído

-P-pero no ocupabas que te a-ayudara?- pregunto de nuevo pero sin dirigirme la mirada DE NUEVO

\- alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de mirarme no me puede ayudar o si?- le dije en un tono que denotaba un poco de molestia, entendia el por que estaba asi pero no significa que me gustara

Ella me miro por primera vez en los últimos minutos con una mueca de molestia

-No te puedo mirar por lo que tu hiciste…. ES TU CULPA!- exclamo molesta con un gran sonrojo, debo admitir que era raro ver a mi hermana defendiéndose de una reprimenta

-Por dios no seas una niña solo fue una pelea no puedes madurar de una vez?- le respondia de forma defensiva mientras por dentro tenia una pequeña risa burlona pues me divertia verla con la cara roja y enojada

-No hablo de la pelea!- reclamo de nuevo mientras que yo solo levante los hombros como si de algo sin importancia se tratara

-En ese caso no tengo idea de que hables- le respondi aunque claro que sabia a lo que se referia

-Pues de eso…..- empezó a murmurar por lo bajo mientras inflaba sus mejillas

-Eh? No te entiendo- le respondia mientras ponía mi mano en el oído en señal de burla

-DEL BESO!- grito cerrando los ojos y con la cara roja a mas no poder

-beso beso beso Ah ese beso…. Que hay con el?- preguntaba con una sonrisa , desde el dia en el que eso paso era de lo mas fácil hablar de ello o pensarlo, no me sentía incomoda

-C-como que que hay con el?!- decia haciendo una gran puchero que diría era el mas grande que habia hecho en años –FUE MI PRIMER BESO!-

-Pffff claro que no lo fue- respondi con un tono seguro, mientras ella me veía con confuncion –El primero fue la noche de bienvenida te acuerdas…. Y fue conmigo asi que si tu primer beso y el segundo fue con tu hermanita menor jeje además también fue mi primer beso de que te quejas?-

-Y-Yo quería que Tsu-chan fuera mi primer beso…..- decia mientras bajaba la mirada… DEMONIOS QUE ACASO NO PUEDE DEJAR A ESA IDOL FASTIDIOSA FUERA DE ESTO POR UN MALDITO MOMENTO?!

-Pues ve y dáselo a Kira-san, de igual manera no es como si me importara- le respondia mientras empezaba a caminar a mi habitación dándole la espalda

-YUKIHO- exclamo fuertemente mientras yo me voltee para verla con un poco de fastidio –E-entiendo que haya sido tu venganza y tal vez yo lo merecia pero….. enserio no lo vuelvas a hacer porfa…..- sus palabras fueron completamentes dejadas al aire ya que e abalance sobre ella a pasos muy veloces para tomarla de la parte trasera de su cabeza y juntar sus labios con los mios… como lo presentia el sentimiento maravilloso seguía ahí, pero esta vez algo era diferente, la peli jengibre se resistia un poco, tenia que hacer que en cierto punto se entregara por completo, aun en ese beso empece a intensificarlo mientras la empuje contra la pared, en esos momentos yo tenia el control,ella no tenia la fuerza necesaria para luchar por lo que me fue fácil someterla…. Después de unos segundos decidi llevarlo al siguiente nivel, meti mi lengua en su boca de una forma salvaje y sin pedir permiso a nadie, a los segundos de entrar empece a moverla de una manera salvaje encontrándose con la lengua de ella, ella por su parte estaba completamente vencida, habia dejado de poner resistencia y aunque en un principio la puso pero era mas fuerte ya que mis rutinas exigían tener una gran condición

Después de unos segundos me separe de ella dejando un delgado hilo de saliva entre las 2

La mire y ella estaba completamente sonrojada y con una mirada que tenia una gran sorpresa

Yo solo sonreí de manera inocente, sin que mi cara cambiara de su color original –Ups, que decias Honoka? No te escuche bien- esto ultimo lo dije mientras le daba la espalda y me iba directo a mi cuarto –Bueno como dije voy a arreglar mi maleta, asegúrate de no quedarte despierta hasta tarde-

Y asi fue como la chica de pelo jengibre cayo sobre sus rodillas pues cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba ante la falta de fuerza

Se que dije que ya no me da vergüenza pero tengo que admitir que se me paso un poco la mano, y además por que lo hice? Como se supone que esto la iba a enamorar de mi? Al pasar el tiempo solo pensaría que era una niña las hormonas agitadas

Suspire pesadamente para tirarme de lleno en mi cama

-Al demonio la maleta, mañana la arreglo…- susurre para mi misma mientras empezaba a cerrar lo ojos por el cansancio

.

.

.

.

 _-_ Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, uno, dos, tres, cuatro – repetia mientras Arisa y yo practicábamos en azotea un nuevo paso para el baile que presentaríamos en el love live –Muy bien ya casi lo dominamos a la perfeccion- hablaba emocionada pues era un paso complejo que nos dio mucho problema

-Si, todo gracias a que eres una gran coordinadora Yukiho-chan- respondia mi compañera mientras me ofrecia una botella con agua la cual tome de inmediato

\- no es para tanto, solo que nos hemos esforzado mucho, deberíamos de ser capaces de ganar este año- respondia mientras me sentaba en el suelo algo cansada

-Es gracias a ti Yukiho-chan eres alguien muy dedicada- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo

-Si hablamos de personas dedicadas enserio que tu me ganarías la medalla de oro, haces los vestuarios además de la música, eres increíble …. Seras una gran idol lo sabes?- hable con una sonrisa mientras ella solo puso una mirada completamente triste

-Eh? Arisa que pasa?-

-Yukiho-chan… dejaras de ser una Idol cuando nos graduemos?- preguntaba con lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos –Y-Yo pensaba que tal vez podríamos intentar ser idols profesionales después de esto, somos muy populares, es seguro que nos contratarían….. podríamos hacerlo tu y yo… Juntas- respondia mi amiga intentando poner una sonrisa lo cual no logro

-Arisa….. aun no se que quiero hacer con mi futuro, bailar me gustaría claro…. Pero no es algo de lo que pueda vivir toda mi vida-

La chica me miro de una manera algo preocupada pero de inmediato se limpio las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir hace unos momentos para poner una sonrisa

-Bueno de todas formas seremos amigas verdad?-

-Claro- respondi segura –Tanto que ahora por intentar ponerte sentimental te tocara trabajo extra jeje-

-QUE?!- grito asustada pues que yo sepa no le gustan nada mis rutinas –Tus rutinas son muy duras Yukiho-chan no puedo hacer mas que eso- mmmmmm tal vez tenga que ver con que le pedi consejos a Umi para poder mantenernos en una condición adecuada

-Pero asi dormiras mas en el autobús de ida a la playa- ella y yo compartiríamos asientos, como todos saben se supone que dormiremos en el autobús

-es un buen punto pero eso no significa que quiero ser masacrada jeje- la ultima risita vino acompañada de una tensión inigualable –Por cierto Yukiho-chan que te dijo Honoka senpai por la noticia de que te irias por 3 dias?-

-Absolumente nada…- Bueno menciono algo de que no volviera a hacer algo pero ya olvide a que se referia jeje

-Ella debe estar muy ocupada verdad?-

-es una estudiante de universidad, debería de, pero ella si es algo dedicada cuando se trata de su futuro y no tiene que ver con las matemáticas- respondia de forma simple pues mi hermana solia ser asi

-Oh ya viste la hora Yukiho?!- pregunto alarmada mientras veía su celular y abria los ojos como platos

-Eh? Que hora es? Nuestro autobús sale a las 7 no?-

-Yukiho….. SON LAS 6:20!- ok enserio que lo despistado era de familia –solo tenemos 40 minutos para ir a casa arreglarnos y llegar de nuevo aquí a la escuela-

-Un inconveniente…. A CORRER!- después de eso empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas a una velocidad superior a la de la luz probablemente, para salir corriendo a toda prisa de la escuela

-Te veo aquí Yukiho, no tardes- gritaba a lo lejos mientras se separaba de mi para tomar su propio camino

Corri un gran trayecto, pero mejor decidi tomar un taxi por que sabia que no llegaría si iba a pie, al bajar del taxi pague lo que le debía y subi a toda velocidad las escaleras del apartamento, al llegar a la puerta saque rápidamente mis llaves para abrir la puerta y ver a una peli jengibre sentada leyendo un libro en el sofá de la cocina, la cual al verme… no se sonrojo y me vio de una manera completamente seria… pero eso no importaba por el momento, tenia prisa y no podia retrasarme

-Hola Honoka, oye se que te lo habia dicho pero ya me tengo que ir, volveré dentro de 3 dias, voy por mi maleta- dije todo de una manera completamente apresurada por lo que no me extrañaría si no habia llegado a comprender una parte de lo que dije

Despues de decir eso estaba dispuesta a ir corriendo a mi habitación de no ser por que algo me detuvo….

-Yukiho… quiero hablar contigo- decia con una mirada que me ponía la piel de gallina pues parecía estarme examinando

-Em Honoka puede ser en otro momento? Voy con prisa- respondi con sinceridad

-Veras hoy en la escuela hable con alguien que me dijo algunas cosas que al principio me parecían algo descabelladas pero en cierto punto tenían algo de verdad en ellas- decia ignorando por completo mi comentario anterior

-Nee-chan enserio llevo mucha prisa….. puedes ser rápida?-

-si, claro de igual manera todo lo que quería era hacerte solo una pregunta- decia volviendo a su común yo, la que parece que no toma nada enserio

-Bien pregúntame pero rápido-

Ella puso una mirada seria de las que pocas veces habia visto para dejar salir unas palabras de sus labios

- _Cual es el verdadero significado de lo que paso ayer?-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Weno, ya por fin avanzara la historia aunque descuiden lo que paso en el final lo explicare en el siguiente capitulo :3**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

" _La verdad"_

-Y entonces eso fue todo lo que paso?- pregunto una mujer mientras yo solo asentí muy molesta

-No la entiendo enserio, de un momento a otro me regaña y luego eso?- dije mientras hacia movimientos frenéticos con las manos de manera muy divertida pero a la vez inquietante

-bueno ella se preocupa por ti y según lo que crees todo es una broma o no?- respondio la mujer mientras le daba una sonrisa divertida

-Pues es lo único que puede ser o no una broma y nadamas! Pero me molesta que me haya besado asi, digo la vez que paso ese accidente yo desperdicie mi primer beso pero la segunda la tome como una venganza…. Pero ahora suele hacerlo cada vez que se le antoja, eso me molesta mucho!- comente con una gran sonrojo en la cara y el ceño fruncido

La mujer rio levemente mientras me veía fijamente –Vaya problema en la que estas metida verdad Kousaka?-

-Solo no quiero que lo haga a mi me gusta Tsu-chan y siento que la traiciono cuando hago ese tipo de cosas- dije inflando las mejillas y mirando a otro lado mientras la mujer me veía divertida

-Y has considerado que ella lo podría hacer por otra cosa?- pregunto aun con una sonrisa, la mujer a pesar de ser muy estricta como profesora era muy agradable cuando no desempeñaba dicho papel

-Otra cosa? Acaso es un vampiro y tiene que hacer eso?... YUKIHO ES UN VAMPIRO?!- grite alarmada pues si eso era verdad eso tenia bastante sentido

La mujer se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano de forma caricaturezca mientras yo solo la miraba extrañada por ese comportamiento

-Como es que pasaste a la universidad Kousaka?- pregunto apenas asomando un ojo por en medio de sus dedos

-Supongo que tomando las clases demoniacas e intensivas de Umi-chan- respondi pero con un gran escalofrio al recordar aquellas sesiones las cuales eran completamente inhumanas

-Esa tal Umi debe ser una gran profesora- dijo mientras le llamo la atención mi comentario

-PARA NADA! ES EL MISMO DEMONIO!-

"-UMI-CHAN BAJA EL ARCO!- decia corriendo mientras que una flecha pasaba a mi lado

-O VUELVES A LA HABITACION A ESTUDIAR O LA SIGUIENTE PROVOCARA QUE NO PUEDAS COMER PAN EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!- gritaba mi perseguidora mientras esta corria con un arco que tenia una flecha en el"

-Jejeje tienes una vida muy peculiar- hablo la mujer de nuevo con una sonrisa – pero volviendo al tema, no crees que tu hermana tiene un motivo extra para lo que hace?- pregunto con una expresión de que ella sabia el por que

-Pues yo diría que…..-

Iba a responder pero de repente la puerta del aula se abrió dejando ver a una mujer mujer de aproximadamente 26 años esta con un cabello rojizo atado en dos coletas, tenia un aspecto muy parecido al de mi amiga pelinegra pero esta tenia un aura de ternura e inocencia además de un cara completamente timida

-O-Onee-chan- hablo tímidamente pero luego dirigio su mirada a mi y se puso roja hasta las orejas –L-Lo siento Onee-chan no sabia que estabas ocupada, volveré al …-

-Espera Ruby, puedes pasar no hay problema, además quiero presentarte a una gran alumna mia que estoy segura que reconocerás- hablo con una sonrisa mientras que yo quede confundida respecto a lo que dijo pero la mujer volteo a verme de una manera timida para de inmediato abrir sus ojos como platos con estrellas en ellos

-M-Mucho gusto mi Nombre es Hono…- me dispuse a presentarme poniéndome de pie y diciendo lo anterior de no ser por que ella me interrumpio casi de manera automática

-Honoka Kousaka, líder de µ´s, ganadoras de un love live, vencieron a A-Rise en su primer y único año con nueve integrantes las cuales eran 3 de cada grado Eli ayase, Nozomi Tojo, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi, Maki Nishikino y Nico Yazawa- hablo con tanto detalles además de que menciono el numero de canciones totales que habíamos hecho –Soy su mas grande admiradora- dijo y se acerco rápidamente a mi estrechando una de mis manos con las dos suyas

De inmediato mire a la profesora la cual solo se veía divertida por la reacción de su hermana y la cara que puse, la cual era entre sorpresa y un poco de incomodidad pues la chica me miraba con una emoción que podría jurar que en cualquier momento iria a explotar

Despues de reírse un poco la profesora Dia solo decidio poner alto a la situación –Ruby no te has presentado bien o si?-

La chica miro a su hermana fijamente para ponerse roja hasta las orejas –L-Lo siento- dijo mientras soltaba por fin mi mano –Mi nombre es Ruby Kurosawa, soy hermana de Dia- respondio de manera educada

-M-Mucho gusto- dije con una pequeña gota de nerviosimo bajando por mi rostro –S-supongo que eres una fan de µ´ s-

-Si, hace unos años los vi, mis amigas y yo fuimos idols un tiempo antes que ustedes y A-Rise,Ganamos 2 Love Live nos llamábamos Aqours, Onee-chan estaba en el grupo y desde entonces me gusta ver idols, pero ustedes fueron un giro completo al panorama, nunca se habia visto un grupo tan completo- era raro que la chica pudiera ser tan timida y a la vez tan hiperactiva me recordaba un poco a mi amiga amante del arroz por su obsecion por las idols

-Aqours….. El que era liderado por Chika Takami?- pregunte pues cuando visitábamos las paginas de los Pv siempre estaban los Pv de campeonas anteriores

Esta asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras mi profesora estaba roja hasta las orejas

-R-Ruby no veo apto que le cuentes de mi vida como school idol a mi estudiante- contesto mientras que esta la miro extrañada

-Pero a ti te encanta recordarlo todos los días Onee-chan- respondio inocentemente mientras que mi profesora se puso aun mas roja

-B-Bueno supongo que yo me voy, tengo que ir a despedir a mi hermana, se ira de viaje y no puedo dejarla irse sin que me despida- conteste con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, pues por alguna extraña razon habia una tensión anormal en el lugar como si algo pasara frente a mis ojos pero yo no era capaz de darme cuenta

-H-Hasta luego Kousaka, recuerda que para el lunes tienes que entregar el ensayo- dijo nerviosa aun con un sonrojo en la cara por lo que mejor tome mi mochila y Sali del salón no sin antes despedirme de la hermana de mi maestra y nuestra gran fan

Cerre la puerta y camine por los pasillos que apenas que estaban iluminados por las lámparas pues en la parte exterior todo se habia envuelto en un a gran oscuridad que avisaba que el dia estaba por terminar, eran las 5:30 por lo que Yukiho debería estar apunto de llegar a casa

"debería llamarla, puedo llevarla a que tome su camión, creo que soy muy injusta con ella tal vez solo quiere mas atención o solo lo hizo para molestarme"

Después de pensar eso solo me propuse a tomar mi celular de mi mochila pero para mi sorpresa no estaba

"Juraria que lo habia traido….. o cierto lo deje en el salón mientras hablaba con la maestra Dia" pensé por lo que de inmediato volvi a subir las escaleras para llegar al tercer piso del edificio y posicionarme frente a la aula a la que pertenecia, esta tenia la luz encendida por lo que podia suponer que Dia y Ruby seguían adentro

La abri sin duda alguna mientras cerraba los ojos y sonreía rascándome la nuca

-Lo siento olvide mi celular Maestr…..- dije mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos y ver una escena que en mi vida crei que seria posible

La maestra dia estaba sentada en su silla del escritorio mientras que encima de ella se encontraba Ruby sentada en sus piernas, las dos estaban en un gran y apasionado beso…. O bueno estaban ya que cuando oyeron la puerta estas se quedaron completamente helada viéndome

Parpadee varias veces intentando que en alguna de ellas despertara de este sueño, pues claro era un sueño, tenia que serlo por que según lo que yo tenia entendido ellas eran hermanas

-Bueno devuelta al manicomio- dije mientras me daba la vuelta y empezaba a cerrar la puerta

-KOUSAKA!- grito la mujer de cabello negro del otro lado mientras que yo me detuve en seco

-Si maestra Dia? Dije con una sonrisa, aun esperando que el sueño se acabara

-Entra porfavor- esta vez lo dijo con un tono dócil e suplicatorio

De inmediato entre para ver ahora a su hermana sentada en la silla de al lado de la maestra con una gran sonrojo en la cara y a la mujer pelinegra en su silla habitual pero con un rostro completamente serio

Yo me sente en la silla frente al escritorio en la que estaba antes de salir del salón

-Kousaka…..- dijo levemente mientras yo la veía y sonreía inocentemente

-Bueno este sueño parece muy real, me pregunto si Yukiho ya habrá hecho de desayunar- respondi automáticamente aun creyendo aquella mentira que yo misma habia inventado

-Kousaka quisiera que me escucharas y esto no es un sueño- lo dijo de una manera tan fría que literalmente deje la idea del sueño a un lado y puse atención a lo que quería decir

-Claro- conteste un poco tensa

-R-Ruby y yo somos esposas desde hace 3 años justo cuando me gradue de la univerdidad- respondio con un tono timido pero a la vez firme

-P-Pero u-ustedes no son?-

-Hermanas? Si- constesto la pelirroja que tenia una mirada asustada

-A-Al menos no son hermanas de sangre o si?- pregunte nerviosa por su respuesta a lo que ellas solo desviaron la mirada y guardaron silencio –D-deben estar Jugando no?-

-No Kousaka, somos hermanas de sangre, ruby es dos años menor a mi y empezamos a salir cuando ella tenia 15 y yo 17 mas exactamente en la preparatoria- respondio aun con un tono precavido

-E-Entonces por eso oia mis problemas y los comprendia?- pregunte de nuevo a lo que ella solo asintió

-P-Problemas? Pregunto la chica de pelo rojizo

-Kousaka tiene problemas familiares- contesto simplemente por lo que la pelirroja solo asintió y volvió a guardar silencio

La maestra volvió a mirar hacia mi dirigiéndome una mirada suplicante –Porfavor Kousaka no se lo cuentes a nadie, si se supiera de nuestra relación yo perdería mi empleo y probablemente Ruby perdería el suyo como Manager asi que porfa…..-

-Claro que no le dire a nadie- respondi simplemente mientras que esta solo me miro sorprendida – me ha escuchado en todos mis problemas y además no soy una persona que juzga, solo me tomo un poco desprevenida hace un momento-

Las dos mujeres sonrieron y asintieron mientras que por mi parte me despedi de estas para tomar mi celular y salir caminando por el pasillo

"Amor de hermanas? Yukiho no me digas que tu…." Pensaba mientras caminaba ya de salida en la entrada de la escuela, por fin me habia dado cuenta de una nueva posibilidad una que la verdad ni siquiera podia considerar pero que a la vez era la mas probable de todas las que habia pensado

Camine por la ciudad tranquilamente mientras seguía pensado en aquello que habia llegado a mi mente al ver a mi maestra y su hermana en esa situación, era posible que dos personas que poseían la misma sangre se sintieran de esa manera? No era correcto pero a la vez tampoco era incorrecto, desde niña e creido en el amor verdadero sin importar la clase social, situación economía, en los últimos años también Genero al darme cuenta que me habia enamorado de una chica, pero también podría considerar amor a una relación de ese tipo? Una que llevara mas haya todo tipo de norma establecida por la moral y la sociedad?

Se lo preguntaría, no importa como pero lo haría, quiero que seamos hermanas y nada mas que eso, aun si ella quiere completamente lo contrario

.

.

.

-Cual fue el verdadero significado de lo que paso ayer?- pregunte mientras esta apenas y reacciono por la pregunta

-A que te refieres? A la pequeña broma?- dijo de manera sarcástica por lo que solo la mire de la misma forma que al principio, una mirada seria y a la vez calculadora

-Hablo enserio Yukiho... que significa el que hayas querido venir a vivir conmigo, que significa ese beso?- pregunte con una mirada que de ser seria paso a ser fría, no me gustaba hacer esto pero tenia que

Esta solo se sonrojo y desvio la mirada –Ya te dije que nada- respondio murmurando lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera

-Yukiho… que es lo que esta pasando?- pregunte de manera automática mientras que esta solo se rasco la nuca aun con el sonrojo pero con una aire de tranquilidad

Esta solo desvio la mirada y elevo los hombros en señal de que no tenia mucha importancia pero aun con el sonrojo en su cara mientras que dijo una palabras en un tono completamente ironico, las palabras que no quería oir, o las que mejor dicho tenia miedo de oir

- _Solo te Amo, es todo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Como me encanta dejar las cosas a medias :3333**

 **Oie tengo que poner a la activa XD Yukiho es la mejor opción**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/ viva la enfermedad**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

" _Rendirse no siempre es perder"_

-Solo te amo, es todo- respondi a su pregunta dejando un gran silencio en la habitación con un ambiente que podría matar cualquier alma presente

Mi hermana tenia una cara sorprendida por lo que habia dicho pero para mi sorpresa no era a tal grado como esperaba, digo si uno te dice te amo tu pones una cara de "que hago" pero cuando lo hace tu hermana tendrías que poner una que diga "Acaso se te safo algo en la cabeza?" pero ella no parecia nada de lo anterior

-Entonces si es asi eh?- comento en un tono que no pude decifrar la emoción que llevaba consigo pues era muy neutral

-…..- solo guarde silencio al no tener que responder o que comentar frente a la peli jengibre me sentía estúpida por haber dicho eso en un inicio pero desde el primer momento que entre en la platica tenia entendido que no me saldría de esta ilesa

-Estoy decepcionada de ti Yukiho- comento en un tono duro…. Tanto que diría que golpeo demasiado hondo dentro de mi

-…- digo ya esperaba este tipo de tratos cuando mi secreto saliera a la luz o bueno si es que lo hacia

Dirigi mi mirada a la chica de pelo color jengibre para encontrar su mirada con la mia, para mi sorpresa la mirada de esta no era de enojo o molestia…. Mas parecia que me compadecia como si fuera alguna clase de persona con un desorden mental

-Yukiho…. Sabes que somos hermanas verdad?- dijo con un tono que intentaba ser compresivo pero a mi solo lograba hacerme sentir mas miserable y triste….. el confesar tus sentimientos y que seas pateada de esa manera tratándote como una loca

-Si…-

-Entonces por que? Eres una chica linda, amable y atenta….. por que alguien como tu que podría tener una pareja perfecta recurre a su hermana?... hay miles….. millones de personas en el mundo y solo te pudiste enamorar de tu hermana?- ya no sabia si la que me hablaba en esos momentos era Honoka, esta estaba hablando con una seriedad y dureza que jamas habia visto pero a la vez intentaba ser comprensiva o hacerme reflexionar o algo por el estilo

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo si estoy enamorada de ti….. Yo soy una persona que puede tomar sus propias decisiones sobre sus sentimientos!- dije algo molesta pues sentía que cada vez me intentaba tomar como una niña que estaba perdida

-Claro que es mi asunto… estas enferma hermana!- respondio de manera brusca –Es una enfermedad y debe de tratarse!- esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a mi y me tomaba de los hombros con bastante fuerza

-…..- Enfermedad? Asi que solo es eso?

-Solo soy tu hermana….. quiero lo mejor para ti….- ella parecia tener un tono quebrado el cual cada vez se oia menos

-sabes? Tengo un viaje de 3 dias por que mejor no me sueltas y me voy? Asi no te contagiare mi enfermedad- dije con un tono que denotaba estar herido…. Y como no estarlo?

-Yukiho….. quiero que seamos hermanas… solo te quiero ayudar por favor-

De inmediato de un golpe me aleje de ella retrocediendo unos pasos

-QUE VAS A SABER TU?!- conteste muy molesta –NO PUEDES CRITICAR LO QUE SIENTO, Y TAMPOCO PUEDES CAMBIARLO!-

Esta me vio con unos ojos sorprendidos pero a la vez que expresaban enojo

-yukiho….. CON UN DEMONIO NO CONFUNDAS EL CARIÑO CON EL AMOR!- respondio al igual que yo gritando con una cara completamente molesta

-NO LO HAGO!

-SI LO HACES! NO SE PUEDE SENTIR AMOR DE ESE TIPO POR LA FAMILIA!- argumento razonable pero quien dijo que lo aceptaría

De inmediato me acerque a ella y sin consultárselo ni un poco la toma por el cuello de su camiseta y la bese de golpe…. Pero este beso no era algo como los anteriores que denotaban lujuria o deseo era mas uno tranquilo y que denotaba todos mis sentimientos por la chica

Ella al reaccionar a no mas de unos pocos segundos me separo de golpe empujándome levemente

-No lo confundo….. estoy segura que no lo hago…- dije con lagrimas que caian de mis ojos, lagrimas de frustración las cuales habia guardado desde hace tiempo pero ahora estaba segura que mi hermana me odiaba o si no lo hacia me veía como un bicho completamente raro

-Y-Yukiho… no llores porfavor- me decia en un tono muy bajo dejando que mis sollozos reinaran sobre cualquier ruido de la habitación

-Yo enserio te amo Honoka… se que eres mi hermana e incluso eres mayor que yo pero… lo que siento no es solo amor fraternal… es algo mas profundo- dije aun entre sollozos pero la peli jengibre no emitia palabra alguna

-No puedes…..-

-se que no puedo, por eso siempre lo oculte, vine a vivir contigo con la intención de nunca separarme de ti, de vivir a tu lado por siempre o por el mayor tiempo posible… Que derecho tienes de negarme el amor que siento por ti?- pregunte dando a entender que enserio quería que respondiera aunque en mi mente tenia un sinfín de teorías de como respondería

-….- ella guardo silencio un momento mientras que me veía fijamente aun con lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos

-Porfavor….. responde… que me hace inferior a Tsubasa?... o por que no puedes aceptarme?- pregunte de nuevo

-No eres inferior a Tsu en ningún sentido, pero tampoco te veo de la misma manera de la que la veo a ella, tu eres mi hermana, siempre te amare sin importar que… pero no puedo corresponder unos sentimientos que jamas podrán llegar a mi- contesto de una manera honesta la cual daba a entender que el juego termino…. No tenia ni la mas minima posibilidad de estar con ella pero ahora que lo pensaba….. cuando la tuve?

-Solo no llores Yukiho…. No tengo razon para rechazar lo que sientes pero tampoco lo corresponderé…. Espero me entiendas- esta solo me abrazo de una manera cariñosa mientras que por mi parte solo lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho

-L-Lo entiendo…. – respondi mientras me separaba un poco de ella y empezaba a limpiar las lagrimas de mis ojos – y lamento lo de tu camisa- le dije mientras señalaba su camisa la cual estaba totalmente mojada como producto de mis lagrimas

De golpe la actitud de la chica cambio poniendo una sonrisa muy calida en su rostro –Jejeje no te preocupes, menos mal no tenias gripe por que si no hubieras manchado de mocos mi camisa

-pero eso lo hiciste tu hace menos de 1 año en mi sueter nuevo- le recriminaba a lo que esta rio de forma estrepitosa pero con una gota de nerviosismo bajando por su mejilla

-Bueno Bueno, son detalles como ese que acabamos de discutir- comento

-El amor es algo que no se elije pero tranquila no lo volveré a mencionar si?- comente mientras alzaba mis hombros en señal de poca importancia

-Quieres cenar algo? Hoy traje unos panecillos que sobraron de la clase de cocina- me dijo con una sonrisa muy divertida

-Cenar? Pero es muy temprano…. Temprano… temprano… MIERDA ES MUY TARDE!- grite a lo que la peli jengibre solo dio un pequeño salto de la sorpresa, sin pensarlo dos veces empece a correr a mi habitación

-Y-Yuhiko?- pregunto algo confundida la chica mientras asomaba la mirada por la puerta para encontrarme alistando una maleta

-HONOKA SE ME HACE TARDE PARA LLEGAR AL VIAJE!- comente con una cara que decia "Por dios Arisa me mata si no llego

-Viaje….. ah ese viaje- dijo como si no fuera nada importante –Era hoy?

-Cabeza dura!- fue lo único que pude comentar mientras que seguía arreglando mi maleta a toda velocidad

-Que es lo que pasa? todavía tienes tiempo o no?- pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-Tiempo?! Me hablas de tiempo?! Por tu maldita platica perdi la nocion del tiempo!- le reclamaba a lo que la chica puso una expresión de terror pues cuando me desesperaba solia ser un tanto…. Violenta? Se podría decir?

-P-Pero a que hora sale tu autobús? Apenas son las 6:50 – comento esta con la intención de tranquilizarme pero por el contrario esto me alerto aun mas

-MI AUTOBUS SALE A LAS 7!- grite a lo que esta puso una expresión que decia "Oh ya vi el problema"

-Eso si es estar en aprietos-

-NO AYUDAS!-

-Pero como vas a llegar? En 10 minutos es imposible llegar en transporte publico a tiempo- comento algo que para colmo lo sabia.. LO SABIA

-Pues como mas?! Correre….. eso o me robo un auto de pasada- dije con una cara que transmitia un "Al demonio no me salvare verdad?"

-Robar….. por que no le robamos su auto a Maki-chan?- pregunto otra vez con una de sus ocurrencias que eran muy pero muy….. Ingeniosa?

-tu me llevarías?- pregunte a lo que esta asintió

-Te debo enseñar a maneja algún dia yukiho-

-Dilo cuando tengas auto propio- le dije en un tono burlon a lo que esta hizo un puchero que no duro mucho pues como todos sabíamos tenia un poco (DEMASIADA!) de prisa

-Vuelvo en un momento no te vayas si?- dijo esta para de golpe salir del apartamento

Tenia mi maleta lista y todo lo necesario para el viaje además de que mi hermana me llevaría lo cual era lo suficientemente bueno para llegar a tiempo…. Mi hermana eh?

Sali de mi habitación con todas las cosas en mano para sentarme en el sofá de la sala a esperar a mi hermana

Si lo tenia que decir no salio tan desastroso como esperaba, ella en si acepto que este enamorada de ella pero no me correspondio como ya pensaba que pasaría, pero al menos asi podría estar mas tranquila respecto a mis sentimientos y con el paso del tiempo tal vez los superaría para poder enterrarlos de una vez

Ahora me preguntaba que debería hacer después de ello? Tal vez salir con alguien, pero ahora tengo una mayor duda….. soy gay? Estoy enamorada de Honoka pero en especifico nunca me habia preguntado si en verdad me gustaban las mujeres… al demonio que importa el amor se da como se da.. y si no pasa eso tal vez solo viva como dijo mi hermana hace unas semanas con una infinidad de gatos y sola en mi apartamento… que triste vida

Después de estar debatiéndome mentalemente por una infinidad de pensamientos uno cada vez mas inepto que anterior decidi revisar mi celular para ver lo que pasaba y distraerme un poco de estos antes mencionados

Al revisarlo encontre lo que esperaba

 **Mensajes (78)**

Una cantidad impresionante de mensajes los cual estaba segura que pertenecían a la misma persona

Al abrir uno pude ver que era de arisa

 **Arisa:**

 **Yukiho donde estas? El autobús te esta esperando, dicen que si no llegas en 15 minutos nos iremos sin ti**

Después de leerlo proseguí a los siguientes los cuales cada vez eran mas raros

 **Yukiho! Contesta**

Siguiente

 **Kousaka Yukiho RESPONDEME!**

Siguiente

 **Глупый**

Ok no se mucho de ruso pero estoy mas que segura que arisa alguna vez me dijo que eso era una mala palabra… al parecer la sangre rusa es muy fácil de irritar y mas cuando los ignoras…. Pobre Nozomi senpai

-YUKIHO LLEGUE VAMONOS!- comento una voz en la puerta que entro de golpe haciendo que me sobresaltara

-Por que llegas tan apresurada?- pregunte a lo que esta solo puso una sonrisa inocente

-Se lo robe a la pelirroja mas peligrosa del mundo que tiene a una loli tsundere como apoyo…. Asi que mejor vámonos de una vez – comento mientras agitaba unas llaves las cuales tenia en la mano

Al decir esto me levante con todas mis cosas en mano para de inmediato bajar por el elevador junto a mi hermana, subir al auto y pasándonos unos diez autos llegar a la escuela

El autobús estaba estacionado frente a la escuela, en cuanto baje del auto Sali corriendo en dirección al autobús para subir a este y encontrarme a mi amiga rubia con un semblante molesto

-Lo se me tarde, pero tuve un asunto urgente- me justique antes de que ella hablara

-Parfait, volviendo- fue lo único que comente a lo que yo asentí con suspiro cansado

Luego de esa breve discusión me sente a su lado , yo ocupaba la parte de la ventana por lo que veía a padres y mas personas que esperaban que el autobús saliera

Lo que llamo mi atención fue cuando el autobús ya avanzaba, vi como mi hermana se unia a la multitud mientras agitaba su mano para despedirme

-Te quiero mucho Hermanita- grito a lo lejos mientras me alejaba

Solo sonreí instintivamente mientras que veía por la ventana el como se perdia a la vista

 _-Vaya idiota-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ya se que me tarde, pero soy un ser humano :,v**

 **Acabare esta historia la próxima semana con un maratón :3**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Solo para avisar que esta es la ultima semana del fic :u y que habrá caps todos los días sin excepción, al igual con los otros fics intentare subirlos por igual**

Capitulo 11

" _Ya deja de pensar en ella!"_

-Honoka~- una voz juguetona se escuchaba en la habitación mientras que yo solo dormia plácidamente

-5 minutos mas- susurre mientras me daba la vuelta y me tapaba la cabeza con mi sabana

No quería que nadie me molestara, en especial por que el despertador aun no habia sonado y no tenia la obligación de que Yukiho me levantara… espera….. Yukiho esta en un viaje desde hace 2 dias no?

Al darme cuenta de un detalle muy importante me incorpore de golpe en la cama retrocediendo tanto que cai de esta, al caer vi a una chica de pelo color tinto o algo acercándose a este, esta tenia una cara de inocencia pura con una sonrisa y lo que parecia su pijama

-Y-Yuhiko?- pregunte con confusión pues no recordaba que ella hubiera vuelto de aquella excursión aun

Esta asintió varias veces con una sonrisa –Estabas durmiendo pero ya deberías ir al restaurant, Nico me llamo y dijo que si no estabas ahí en 10 minutos te mataba

Nico? Restaurant? Que tiene que ver todo eso? –Em Yukiho?-

-si?-

-A que te refieres? Aun no tenemos el restaurant, faltan por lo menos 5 meses para que este listo- dije con un tono seguro

Esta rio varias veces pero de una forma tierna…. Inclusive linda

-De que hablas? El restaurant esta inagurado desde hace 3 años- decia con una sonrisa que no reflejaba mentira por ningún lado

-Ok, estoy dormida- eso dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana de mi apartamento lentamente y me subia a la orilla de esta –Entonces puedo volar!- al decir esto me dispuse lance por dicho lugar pero para mi sorpresa no vole,

-H-Honoka…. Debes hacer dieta de nuevo!- me decia la chica mientras me sostenia para que no cayera por la ventana

"oh vaya esto casi parece real" me dije con un tono divertido pues no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que pasaba

Pasado unos segundos la chica me subio de nueva cuenta para por fin meterme al apartamento

Esta se tiro al suelo mientras que estaba respirando pesadamente –S-supongo que sin los entrenamientos para idols me es imposible mantener mucho esfuerzo-

-Yukiho quería volar- le dije en forma de puchero a lo que ella puso un gesto molesto

-a que te refieres con volar?! Todavía no quiero quedar viuda!- grito con algo de enojo en su tono mientras que yo parpadeaba repetidamente

-Dijiste viuda?- pregunte con un tono completamente neutral a lo que ella con un puchero asintió

-Si, asi se les llama a las mujeres que pierden a sus esposos, o en este caso esposas- dijo como si fuera toda esta maestra

Yo que aun la veía con un aspecto completamente sereno y una sonrisa en el rostro no pude hacer mas que lo cualquier persona normal diría si despiertas y tu hermana te dice que es tu esposa

-HONOKA NO GOLPEES TU CABEZA CONTRA EL SUELO- grito la chica mientras me sostenia para que no lo siguiera haciendo pues parecia que quería evitar algún retraso mental o algo por el estilo

-Por que?- pregunte con una sonrisa divertida mientras un hilo de sangre empezaba a bajar por mi frente

Esta me miraba entre estupefacta y molesta para luego cambiar su expresión a una de puro enojo –te comiste el pan podrido que te dije que tiraría verdad?- me pregunto a lo que yo solo ladee la cabeza confundida

-Bien, en que momento acaba el sueño?- pregunte a lo que la chica me vio con un gesto que decia "vaya el pan si que estaba malo"

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas me molestas- me reclamo –Mira Honoka en caso de que lo hayas olvidado nos casamos apenas cumpli los 18 osea después de graduarme- Esto me lo decia mientras que me mostraba su mano, en ella habia un anillo el cual parecia ser dorado

-U-Un anillo?- pregunte con una sonrisa pero con mi cara de un tono morado de pánico

-Si, aun recuerdo cuando me lo propusiste, fue tan romántico…. Excepto por que en medio de la declaración casi te ahogas con un pedazo de pan…. Sigo sin entender como eso fue posible si no comimos nada- cada palabra que decia hacia que en mi interior sintiera mas miedo y pánico

-B-Bueno pero yo no tengo un ani- al decir esto baje mi mirada a mi mano pero PUM por arte de magia ahora tenia un anillo dorado en ella "QUE?!"

-ademas después de eso te volviste un poco mas madura….. en mucho sentidos- esto lo decia mientras ponía una cara como un niño que se le antoja un dulce, lo cual al venir de mi hermana fue un tanto raro

Ya algo resignada a quedarme un poco en este sueño o lo que fuera (no por que quisiera si no por que no podia salir) empece a tener curiosidad del ambiente tan extraño en el que estaba –Como en que aspecto?- pregunte

-pues primero en físico tu pelo se hizo un poco mas oscuro y ademas lo dejaste crecer, me gusta mucho el como se te ve de esa manera

"pelo?" pregunte para mi misma mientras tocaba mi cabeza para encontrar….. AY DIOS

Mi pelo era extremadamente largo, tanto que llegaba a mi cintura, me preguntaba el como no lo note antes pues era exageradamente obvio para la vista

-Ademas ya no te levantas 10 minutos tardes- me dijo a lo que sentí algo de alivio pues aunque fuera un sueño se sentía bien saber que no seria tan despistada en todo los universos

-Ahora solo son 5, no es genial?- me preguntaba con un tono lleno de felicidad, no se que dio mas miedo si el ver como yukiho no se enoja por el seguir despertando tarde o el ver como ella sonreía de una manera tan alegre

-Por cierto hice el desayuno y prepare tu platillo favorito solo para ti- esto me lo decia mientras salia hacia la cocina pero no sin antes guiñarme un ojo para luego salir de mi habitación…..

-definitivamente la Yukiho feliz da mucho mas miedo- me dije con un tono pesimista – bueno por lo menos debería de salir de mi habitación…. ESPERA QUE MIERDA LE PASO A MI HABITACION!

Al ver dicho lugar me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación común si no que estaba en lo que parecia una habitación matrimonial pues esta no parecia una que un estudiante fuera a tener

Suspire algo pesado –lo olvide, en este sueño soy esposa de Yukiho….- después de decir esto tuve un leve escalofrio

Ya algo mas calmada fui decidida a la cocina aun con la intencion de que en cualquier moemento este sueño llegara a su fin pues la escuela debía de estarme esperando y para ser honesta, es bastante incomodo el estar casada con tu hermana

"cuando quieras Dios" dije mentalmente mientras me preparaba para salir solo tomando una camiseta nueva de lo que parecia mi armario…. Obviamente con el de Yukiho al lado

Después de esto sin mucho que hacer Sali de la habitación mientras pensaba en lo mucho que debi estar comiendo o tomando para entrar en un sueño como este….. tan….

-tardaste mucho tontita-

"raro"

-s-si lo siento, no hayaba que ponerme- dije algo nerviosa pues no tenia idea de que excusa seria de lo mas razonable inventar para que esta no se enojara, lo cual sabia que no pasaría pues como ustedes saben es Yukiho

-Honoka, me estas mintiendo verdad?- pregunto con un tono frio a lo que yo solo mire hacia al lado ocultando mi mirada con mi cabello… el cabello largo

"ya lo heche a perder" me decia mentalmente mientras sudaba frio

-Honoka, espero tu respuesta- dijo con un tono algo duro a lo que yo solo asentí

Luego tome mi cabeza entre mis manos para esperar el inmenso regaño que Yukiho lanzaría sobre mi

-Sabes que me molestan las mentiras pero considerando que ayer hiciste tus deberes te lo perdonare bien?- dijo con una voz gentil y amable mientras yo la miraba estupefacta

-No me regañaras?-

-Nop-

-Que le hiciste a Yukiho?- pregunte algo divertida mientras que a la vez disfrutaba de esto, cuando puedes ver a tu amargada hermanita menor tan linda con alguien humano?

-De que hablas?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Mi yukiho es mas…. Enojona- hable con gracia en mi voz

-Enojona?- pregunto mientras ponía un gesto completamente pensativo –Te refieres en la preparatoria?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí rápidamente

-Si, eras la mas amargada de los Kousaka y eso que la familia es muy divertida

-Bueno ya te lo habia dicho, me preocupo mucho por ti- respondio mientras alzaba los hombros

-Te preocupas por mi? Pregunte algo confundida aunque en si tenia sentido pues se supone que la yukiho de mi mundo me ama y ademas ignorando eso es mi hermana no?

-Si, supongo que siempre e sido igual de sarcástica que tu, papa y mama pero por desgracia tiendo a ser muy enojona cuando me preocupo-

-Te van a salir canas, la preocupación te duro muchos años- decia riendo mientras que la chica me veía con cara de "oye!... bueno fue un buen chiste"

-no te burles- dijo divertida mientras me lanzaba un pedazo de pollo que tenia en el plato, el cual cabe contar que cayo de lleno en mi cara

-Esto es la guerra!- decia mientras empezaba a lanzarle también yo comida que tenia por todos lados

-Tu lo pediste Honoka- respondio divertida

Después de una guerra de comida que dejo la sala como una posilga tuvimos que limpiar un poco pues habia pollo hasta por debajo de los muebles

-Yukiho…. Hicimos un desastre-comente con algo de flojera pues aun en los sueños se supone que me toca limpiar

-Si, lo hicimos…. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que te gane jeje- respondio divertida mientras que yo no podia evitar sonreir ante el comentario de la chica

Era divertido como no tenían una idea, el simple hecho de estar con yukiho y ver esa sonrisa de felicidad que nunca antes habia visto en su rostro pues era autentica felicidad, esa misma sonrisa hacia que mi corazón latiera mas fuerte como con….. no, inclusive mas fuerte que con Tsubasa, pero eso debía ser por la emoción ya que no creo que se acelere por la misma razon o si?

-Honoka, pásame aquella escoba- dijo la chica a lo que yo solo asentí y obedeci

Pasado un tiempo la chica y yo pudimos terminar de limpiar todo lo que habia en el lugar tan rápido que incluso habia durado mas la pelea que el limpiarla

-Bien con esto es lo ultimo- dije animadamente mientras amarraba una bolsa para dejarla en el basurero

-Honoka- la chica a mis espaldas hablo por lo que yo solo voltee a verla para verla de frente…. O eso quería por que ella se acerco de golpe y beso levemente mis labios, un beso corto pero en mi opinión demasiado intenso

La chica sonrio mientras que yo tenia el rostro completamente rojo –gracias por hacer mis días un paraíso como este, y no negarme el amor que siento por ti…. Y aun te agradezco mas por corresponderlo, te amo-

Esas palabras me dejaron helada de pies a cabeza mientras que mi corazón latia con fuerza, tanta que estaba a punto de salirse

-Yo también!- al decir esto abri los ojos y me di cuenta de que ahora no estaba en el apartamento junto con aquella chica si no que ahora estaba en mi habitación con una canasta de dulces que habia devorado anoche que tenían la etiqueta que decia "dulces contienen alcohol"

No pude sentir mas que el sonrojo en el que mi cara ardia en estos momentos, mientras me tapaba de pies a cabeza con la sabana

"…" blanco… eso era el estado en el que se encontraba mi cerebro, solo debía calmarme y pensar tranquilamente en silencio

-SON LAS 7 DESPIERTA!- sono el despertador que me regalo yukiho….yukiho

Sin mas lance una almohada al despertador que cayo de su lugar pero siguió sonando

- _MALDITA SEA NO AYUDAS!-_


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

" _No se siente igual"_

Que extraño sueño fue el que tuve hoy en la mañana, quizás debería hablarlo con la maestra Dia al final de la clase

Pensaba mientras solo podia mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro pero mirando al infinito como esos momentos donde estas segura que miras algo pero a la vez sabes que no lo hacias

-Kousaka!- un grito acompañado de un golpe llegaron sin previo aviso a mi rostro por lo que cai de mi silla hacia el suelo

-Auch!- me quejaba mientras me levantaba para ver a la maestra Dia con una cara de irrritacion que incluso superaba la de Umi

-Te he hablado casi por 2 minutos seguidos!- hablo la maestra mientras mi demás compañeros solo empezaban a reir, que por cierto fueron silenciados por una mirada hostil de la profesora

-L-Lo siento, pero era necesario lanzarme un borrador?- pregunte a lo que esta solo asintió "en que estamos? El siglo XX o por que arreglan todo con violencia?" pensaba mientras que me poniaa de pie para volver a sentarme en mi asiento

-Kousaka nos puede leer por favor el párrafo 6?- pregunto por lo que yo asentí con un poco de nerviosismo para evitar que me lanzara algo de nueva cuenta

-La gastronomía molecular consiste en…- las palabras salían de mi boca fluidamente pero por mi parte no podia concetrarme en lo mas minimo, ese sueño fue tan extraño que en cierto punto fue placentero… tal vez lo único que falta es que yukiho vuelva para que deje de pensar en eso, eso debe de ser, debo de extrañarla tanto que no puedo sacármela de la cabeza… eso es lo que haria una buena hermana mayor

-Muy bien Kousaka, puedes tomar asiento- decia Dia mientras yo solo asentí y hice dicha acción

La clase transcurrio de manera normal, pero para mi sorpresa habia pasado inclusive mas rápido de lo que pensaba

El timbre sono y todos los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas mientras que yo seguía sentada en mi mesa de trabajo

Al notar que la maestra hacia lo mismo que mis compañeros y se preparaba para salir lo único que pude atinar a hacer fue levantarme para correr hacia ella con a intención de hablar

-Dia sensei- hable antes de que esta saliera del lugar pues se suponía que era la ultima clase del dia y por esta razon ella se iria temprano pero creo que es la mejor persona con la que puedo hablar de esto

-si Kousaka? Ya te sientes con interés de poner atención?- me dijo en un tono duro pero que a la vez parecia divertirle mucho

Yo solo negué varias veces –necesito hablar con usted sobre Yukiho- le dije sin rodeos por lo que ella arqueo la ceja un poco confundida

-Que ella no dijiste que se fue de viaje?- pregunto a lo que yo de nueva cuenta asentí rápidamente

-Si asi fue pero el problema es que yo….- al decir esto unos pequeños golpes se oyeron a fuera de la puerta del aula, lo cual era bastante extraño pues todos se iban directamente a sus casas

Después de esos pequeños golpes la puerta se deslizo dejando ver a una castaña de pelo corto y una estatura bastante.. reducida

-Que se le ofrece- pregunto primero la maestra a lo que la chica sonrio

-Disculpe mi interrupción pero venia a buscar a Honky- dijo con una sonrisa que por alguna razon parecia la de una idol que intenta ser amable con sus fans aunque no los quiera ahí

-Asi?- pregunto a lo que ella asintió

Estaba algo confundida, no se supone que Tsu-chan debería venir, digo lo habia hecho en repetidas ocasiones sin avisarme pero por que ahora que tengo que hablar con mi maestra?

-H-Hola Tsu-chan- comente con un gesto de nerviosismo y un poco frustrado –Q-Que haces en mi escuela?- no me referia en si a que hacia en ella si no mas que nada el por que estaba dentro de esta pues se suponía que ella siempre me esperaba a las afueras

-Pues estuve por 20 minutos afuera y vi como varias de tus compañeras salían del lugar pues decidi venir a buscarte, espero no interrumpir nada- dijo con una pequeña mueca de incomodidad pues la maestra seguía en el lugar

-Nada de nada, solo le di a Kousaka su tarea Extra por distraerse en clase- dijo por lo que yo solo sentí una gran felicidad de que la maestra me cubriera

Pero para mi desgracia esta se acerco a mi oído y susurro –No, enserio tienes tarea, la recibiras mañana- Ay con un demonio

Esta se alejo mientras que salia por la puerta al lado de la castaña

-Tarea extra Honky?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona –Crei que gastronomía era el único lugar de estudio donde eras buena- dijo con una sonrisa por lo que yo solo infle las mejillas

-Lo es, solo que estaba distraida- conteste automáticamente excusándome como siempre

-Con Yukiho?- pregunto en un tono divertido por lo que mi cara se puso roja a un nivel inimaginable

-C-Como?-

-Perdona es que escuche su nombre antes de llegar- me respondio con una sonrisa –Debes de extrañarla desde que se fue al viaje-

Mi cara que estaba teñida de rojo paso a ser mas una de confusión pues no entendia muy bien a lo que se referia?

-Extrañarla?-

-Si, ya sabes por lo del viaje, por que mas?- de nueva cuenta me sentí una gran idiota, todo el dia pensando en mi hermana y no me di cuenta de que esta seguía de viaje, pero ahora tenia una excusa

-S-si, es que la casa se siente muy sola sin ella- comente como una excusa que usaba para cubrir…. La verdad no se ni que quiero cubrir, no entiendo muy bien esto

-Si, supongo que es normal, yo no tengo hermanos por lo que no se como se sienta pero debe ser solitario- comento con un gesto pensativo –Ya se, que te parece si vamos a tu apartamento?- me pregunto lo cual no me parecio mala idea, pensándolo bien ella era un buena compañía y tal vez me serviría para distraer mi mente un momento

-Claro, no es mala idea- le dije mientras recogia mis cosas listas para irnos

-entonces vámonos-

.

.

.

.

-Como eres tan buena cocinando y te castigan por no poner atención- preguntaba Tsubasa mientras se encontraba sentada en la sala y yo solo me limitaba a lavar los platos

-el ser buena en algo no signifique que seas la mejor poniendo atención- le respondi en un tono ironico por lo que ella rio fuertemente

-para ser la antigua líder de un grupo de idols eres muy floja lo sabias?-

-algo me menciono umi-chan- dije con un escalofrio que acompaño por completo este comentario

-Umi solo dice la verdad, no te lo tomes tan a pecho- respondio con una sonrisa la chica mientras que yo inflaba las mejillas algo molesta

-Pero aun asi yo era la líder… creo-

-Pero siempre me a quedado la duda, que es lo que hacias exactamente para que fueras considerada la líder?- me pregunto a lo que yo puse un gesto pensativo

-Absolutamente Nada- respondi con una sonrisa bastante burlona de mi parte por lo que la chica con una mirada algo decepcionada suspiro

-Bueno al menos las inspirabas en ese entonces-

-Tenia una meta supongo- conteste mientras ponía el ultimo plato en su lugar acabando de lavarlo

-Jejeje es por lo que siempre has sido interesante, no tienes ni la mas minima idea de como haces las cosas pero logras cosas que alguien creería imposible-

-B-Bueno no tan …

-si lo es, la sociedad las veía como insignificantes antes de que nos vencieran y lograron llegar a lo mas alto sin importar lo que las demás pensaran- dijo con un tono muy emocionado y animado mientras por fin me sentaba a su lado

"superar a la sociedad y lograr cosas imposibles….. entonces tal vez podríamos…"

-Honky? Me oyes?- preguntaba la castaña que pasaba su mano frente a mi rostro por lo que yo solo atine a reaccionar algo infantilmente y asustarme

-Ay!- fue lo único que dije mientras me tranquilizaba

-Honky te hable por lo últimos 30 segundos y me ignoraste, estas bien?- pregunto a lo que solo atine a sonrojarme un poco y asentir

\- no crees que el tiempo hoy se esta pasando muy rápido?- pregunte a lo que ella me vio con una cara que decia "como que muy rápido"

-no, la verdad a pasado de lo mas lento, mis agentes me dieron mucho trabajo, las practicas me están matando y por ultimo las entrevistas hicieron mi dia un infierno- dijo mientras suspiraba algo cansada –a veces tengo envidia de poder ser una chica normal-

-Eres normal, solo que con un poco mas de complicaciones- respondi con una risa que denotaba burla

-no te rias Honky- me decia mientras me daba un pequeño golpe en la frente….. en la frente Tsubasa enserio? –tu siempre estas mas apurada que yo por que nunca haces las cosas a su tiempo

-Por que hacer hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana?- pregunte a lo que esta puso una cara de molestia o por lo menos eso intentaba

-deberias intentar seguir horarios un dia-

-Si.. eso no pasara, Yukiho me ha dicho lo mismo por los últimos 18 años y no lo e hecho- dije con una sonrisa la cual no paso por alto

-Yukiho? Vaya ella si te cuida mucho verdad?- pregunto la chica con un tono amigable pero que en cierto punto parecia ser hostil

-Si, es una buena hermanita- conteste con una leve sonrojo invadiendo mi rostro

Esta al verme en tal estado solo hizo un pequeña mueca de confusión para luego volver a hablar

-ella y la chica que es hermanita de ayase son pareja?- pregunto en un tono bastante serio pero el cual ignore por la pregunta que me habia hecho

"que si son pareja? No creo o por lo menos no deberían, digo ella esta enamorada de mi…..no debería de ser asi"

-N-No lo se- dije en un tono que denotaba un poco de preocupación – p-pero siempre he dicho que harian bonita pareja no lo crees?- pregunte en tono nervioso por lo que la chica solo sonrio con una inmensa felicidad por alguna razon que no sabia, pero algo si sabia, su sonrisa hacia latir mi corazón… pero no tanto como esa sonrisa que pertenecia a otra persona

-Por que sonries?- pregunte a lo que esta al darse cuenta se sonrojo

-P-Por nada, sabes? Hay que ver una película que te parece?- dijo en un intento de apartar el tema lo cual funciono, el por que? Por que me apellido Kousaka es todo

-Vamos, yo traigo las palomitas, tu pon una película-

Al decir esto la chica casi se levanto de golpe y empezó a buscar entre las películas disponibles en mis dvd´s pero para cuando volvi con mis palomitas recibi la sorpresa de que la película elegida por la castaña era una romántica, lo dire, no pude evitar que mi rostro se tiñiera de rojo al ver esto, pero accedi al fin y al cabo a mi me gusta Tsu-chan…

Después de un tiempo viendo la película la cual por primera vez en mi vida me llegaba a interesar o algo asi solo pude acostarme en su hombro pues en cierto punto llego a parecer lo correcto

La escena que toda la película esperaba era la del beso la cual llego de una manera bastante rápida pues no se en que momento llegamos a esta

Casi sin darme cuenta sentí como unos labios se posicionaba junto con los mios presionándolos, solo pude abrir los ojos con algo de sorpresa… Tsu-chan por fin me besaba pero esto era tan…..

Al pasar unos segundos la castaña se separo para verme directamente a los ojos y sonreírme por lo que yo hice lo mismo pero mi sonrisa era algo forzada

Eso fue tan….

" _Diferente"_


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

" _De vuelta de un viaje a un presente diferente"_

-Fue muy divertido- hablaba Arisa a mi lado pues estaba sentada en su lugar del autobús, mientras que yo me encontraba en mi asiento al igual que esta

-Si lo fue, la playa fue de lo mejor, inclusive pudimos andar por la ciudad turisteando- le respondia con un gesto divertido

El viaje fue de lo mejor , nos divertímos en un gran grupo de amigas del nuestro curso, fue bastante innovador pues jamas habia conocido una ciudad turística como esa, en cambio Arisa no parecia tan sorprendida pues como recordamos ella es de Rusia, ahí también debe haber una infinidad de cosas geniales, ahora nos encontrábamos de regreso a Akibahara claro era de noche pues nos habíamos ido al medio dia de la ciudad

-Jejeje hubiera estado perfecto, pero no pudiste dejarnos descansar de las practicas- esto lo decia con un tono recriminatorio el cual pase por completo

-Si, pero el love live es en apenas unas semanas, no podemos dejarlo pasar- hable con un tono que denotaba ser duro mientras cruzaba los brazos frente al pecho

-Lo se, pero era nuestro viaje de graduación- dijo con un tono bastante dolido y con lagrimas fingidas en sus ojos

-Esta bien, te invitare un parfait como disculpa- hable con un poco de arrepentimiento o eso diría que era pues esta literalmente me abrazo de inmediato

-HARASHO!- comento divertida abrazada de mi

"ella es bastante linda cuando pone ese tipo de gestos" me decia mentalmente, hace apenas 3 dias habia renunciado a intentar algo con Honoka

-Ya llegamos, en 10 minutos estaremos frente a otonokizaka- hablo la maestra para todo el autobús por lo cual asentimos rápidamente

-One-chan me recogerá junto con Nozomi-senpai- decia la rubia mientras enviaba un mensaje a dichas personas para avisarles de nuestra llegada –Quien vendrá por ti Yukiho-chan?

Ahora que lo pensaba por lo incomodo que era la cosa con mi hermana desde hace unos días mejor decidi no llamarla y mejor irme yo sola para no distraerla pues casi era seguro que ella tendría tareas pendientes

-Me ire en taxi- respondi tranquilamente mientras que la rubia me vio algo confundida

-Y Honoka-senpai? No vendrá por ti?- pregunto con un tono que denotaba algo de decepcion

-no es por que no quiera o algo asi pero probablemente este ocupada con sus cosas y no quería molestarla- respondi a lo que la chica asintió

-Ya veo, eres una muy buena hermana Yukiho-chan- antes esto solo pude reir nerviosamente mientras un solo pensamiento pasaba por mi mente "no, no lo soy ni en lo mas minimo"

De pronto el camión empezó a desacelerar por fin quedar en un movimiento nulo, las personas del autobús se empezaban a levantar de sus lugares mientras tomaban su equipaje e iban bajando una a una

-Bien vámonos- decia la rubia a mi lado a lo que yo solo asentí algo divertida por lo que las dos nos pusimos de pie y bajamos del autobús

Al bajar casi de inmediato localice a una rubia y peli morada que estaban charlando muy animadamente las cuales al vernos nos saludaron de una manera muy alegre

Ya a unos escalones de lograr bajar del autobús vi como una peli jengibre hablaba con estas 2 la cual no habia visto hasta que por fin baje por completo

Esta al verme se lanzo hacia a mi y me abrazo de una forma muy cariñosa –YUKIHO! HERMANITA TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!

Mi rostro se tiño de rojo por la vergüenza de la gente que estaba alrededor y nos veian como bichos raros, muy incomodo si lo ves desde mi perspectiva es humillante

-S-Sueltame- decia mientras forcejeaba con esta pero todo completamente inútil pues parecia que la chica no planeaba soltarme

-La casa se sintió tan sola, ademas de que por 3 dias llegue tarde a la escuela sin que me despertaras- esto lo decia mientras por fin se apartaba de mi para verme un poco mas detenidamente -Yukiho… .te hiciste mas bajita?- pregunto con un tono ingenuo a lo que solo provoco que una vena de enojo se posicionara en mi frente

-SOLO SOY 5 CENTIMETROS MAS BAJA!- le grite con un enojo tremendo y la cara roja mientras que mi amiga y su hermana nos veian divertidas

-Honoka ya deberías dejar de fastidiar a la pequeña Yukiho- decia la rubia mientras aun reia levemente

-Eh? Por que?-

-Por que si no..- la rubia chasqueo los dedos mientras que al hacer esto la pelimorada se acercaba moviendo las manos de manera amenazadora –Usare a Nozomi-

El rostro de la peli jengibre palidecio mientras que esta cubria su busto rápidamente con un pequeño grito de terror

-E-Esta bien- respondio la peli jengibre aterrada mientras que la pelimorada por fin retrocedia

-Por cierto Honoka-chan Elicchi y yo pensábamos en juntarnos mañana que es sábado con las demás chicas- me decia la pelimorada con una sonrisa algo normal, que raro que pueda poner gestos tan raros y luego hacer como si no paso nada

\- nos preguntábamos si querias venir- ahora hablaba la rubia mayor

-L-Lo siento pero ya tengo planes- dijo con un tono algo penoso, yo solo suspire pues tenia mas o menos la idea de con quien eran esos planes

-Eh? Con quien?- pregunto la peli morada

-Con Yukiho- CONMIGO?!

-que?- pregunte a lo que ella me vio riendo nerviosamente

-es que quiero salir contigo mañana, perdón si no te avise pero no te llegaban mis llamadas- hablo de nuevo con la misma sonrisa lo cual me hizo irritar un poco

"quien hace planes con una persona sin que esa persona lo sepa?" me decia mentalmente mientras que quería reclamarle pero por cuestiones de que aun habia gente la cual nos miraba algo raro decidi no hacerlo pues no quería hacer otra escena como la que acababan de hacer las antiguas miembros de Muse

-Entonces mañana tengo planes al parecer- dije con mi mirada que reflejaba "Cuenta como plan si no lo sabia?" –Arisa, el parfait será otro dia, no te molesta verdad?-

Ella solo negó rápidamente mientras que sonreía plácidamente –Es lindo que pases tiempo con tu hermana-

-Bien, Honoka, Yuhiko, nos vemos- hablo la rubia mientras que empezaba a marcharse con la peli morada a su lado

-Adios- solo fue lo que dijo la peli morada

Por su lado la rubia menor que era mi mejor amiga solo vio como se iban para de inmediato acercarse a mi y darme un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que me sonrojara intensamente

-Nos vemos el domingo Yukiho-chan- después de decir esto corrió para alcanzar a las dos mayores y yo tocaba levemente mi mejilla "vaya amiga que tengo"

-por cierto como nos irem…- al decir esto vi a Honoka la cual solo tenia una mirada algo extraña como si algo la hubiera fastidiado hace poco –Honoka estas bien?- pregunte pero ella seguía con esa mirada

-Honoka?- pregunte mientras pasaba mi mano por enfrente de ella la cual por fin reacciono

-L-Lo siento Yuhiko estaba algo distraida- dijo con una sonrisa apenada –Em pensaba que podríamos irnos caminando – comento a lo que yo un poco confundida asentí, solo quedaba a 20 minutos caminando el apartamento asi que no tenia mucho problema

Casi de inmediato yo con mi maleta sobre mi hombro y Honoka con absolutamente nada en las manos comenzamos a caminar

-Y que tal estuvo el viaje?- pregunto mientras caminaba a mi lado

-Supongo que bien, fue un muy divertido pero nada del otro mundo- conteste sin mucha emoción pero lo estaba ocultando, el viaje fue un lugar donde disfrute como nunca con todas mis compañeras

-A si? Nuestro viaje fue interrumpido por una tormenta al igual que cuando estábamos en segundo año, al parecer el mundo no quiere que salga jeje- dijo con una sonrisa algo ironica

-Por cierto, no quemaste el apartamento?- pregunte a lo que ella solo rio un poco

-no soy tan despistada Yukiho, nunca quemaría el apartamento- decia con un aire de orgullo que le corte en un momento

-Y limpiaste?-

Esta se quedo medio congelada con una cara que decia "Ay lo sabia, olvide algo" por cualquier parte que la vieras

Solo suspire pesadamente mientras seguía caminando –No tienes remedio-

-p-pero si hice un pastel de bienvenida- dijo con la cara un poco roja pero sin quitar su gran sonrisa del rostro –Creo que no debi comentarlo ya que era una sorpresa que te quería dar

-Si, no debiste mencionarlo- decia mientras yo reia un poco , como podia ser tan despistada la chica?

-P-Pero al menos no sabes que es de vainilla- al decir esto yo solo me limite a mirarla con un rostro divertido que decia "Ahora lo se"

Caminamos unas calles mas en silencio absoluto, esto era raro, Honoka se portaba diferente, siempre a sido animada y detallista en ciertos aspectos pero habia algo que hacia que se sintiera raro

-Que hiciste durante los 3 dias que no estuve?- pregunte a lo que ella puso un gesto bastante deprimido

-Ir a clases, hacer tarea –

Lo usual creo

-Y rechace a Tsu-chan-

-QUE HICISTE QUE COSA?!- pregunte bastante sorprendida, ahora estaba segura que algo le pico, y muy duro

-La rechace- volvió a repetir con una sonrisa dolida o mas de pena

-P-Por que hiciste algo como eso? No es lo que querias desde un inicio?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió

-pero no fue como lo imagine, solo creo que la lastime y eso me hace sentir muy culpable- dijo de nuevo con un tono de pena –Pero no quiero hablar de eso, sigamos hablando de otra cosa, como están los entrenamientos para el Love Live?- pregunto la peli jengibre

-em… esto- en realidad no sabia que decir, quería saber mas sobre el por que abandono a Tsubasa pero ella parecia no querer tocar el tema, lo que le hubiera dicho la castaña se noto que le dolio a mi hermana –c-creo que bien, nos quedaremos tiempo extra entre semana- hable con un poco de nerviosismo en mi voz que al parecer no noto

-Enserio? Es muy bueno que estén por perfeccionar su baile, seguramente ganaran el Love Live- esto lo decia mientras que volvia a tener su actitud usual

-Si, creo que es un gran avance y espero que en verdad ganemos- le decia yo también relajándome un poco –Por cierto saliendo un poco del tema pero se podría saber por que la repentina aparición tuya para recogerme?-

Esta solo se puso un poco nerviosa, mientras miraba a todos lados como si buscara una excusa razonable

-Eli y Nozomi….. si eso es…. Ellas me avisaron que vendrían por Arisa y que querían hablar conmigo- vaya excusa mas poco creible, nadie se creería eso a menos que fuera una Kosaka

-Asi que fue por eso?- pregunte creyéndome la mentira de lleno, que? Dije que cualquiera que fuera Kousaka

-Ademas la casa se sentía muy solitaria sin tus regaños- me decia con una sonrisa sincera por lo que yo al igual rei un poco

-Tambien el cuarto de hotel era muy tranquilo sin una chica adicta al pan asi que también me alegro un poco de haber vuelto- le respondi con una sonrisa correspondiendo la suya

Ahora nos detuvimos frente a los apartamentos… en que momento habíamos llegado? Disfrute tanto la platica con mi hermana que no me di cuenta el cuanto habíamos caminado

La peli jengibre tenia una cara similar a la mia pues al parecer ella tampoco se habia dado cuenta del momento en que habíamos llegado a dicho lugar, sin mas que decir o aclarar las dos subimos por el ascensor y una vez en el piso entramos a nuestro apartamento el cual al entrar estaba completamente a oscuras

-Voy a encender la ….- no termine la oración por que en medio de la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación sentía como un peso extra me llevaba contra la pared para aprisionarme sobre esta

Lo raro no era que un peso extra estuviera sobre mi si no que sentía como este movia sus labios los cuales habia juntado con los mios justo cuando me aprisionaba contra la pared

El beso era bastante intenso, pero por unos momentos recupere la cabeza y separe a la persona que hace un momento habia hecho eso

De inmediato movi el apagador para encender la luz y ver a la peli jengibre con un sonrojo muy intenso en el rostro

- _Como lo pensaba, se siente muy diferente-_


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

" _Repasemos"_

-Dejame ver si entendí- le respondi a la chica que estaba sentada en el sofá con una mirada completamente ingenua e inocente -Soñaste conmigo-

-Sip- respondio alegremente de nuevo

-Y en el sueño yo era tu esposa- le pregunte arqueando una ceja

La peli jengibre solo rasco nerviosamente su mejilla con un leve rubor que adornaba su cara –Em si algo asi

-Entonces luego de eso Tsubasa vino a la casa y la rechazaste- segui con lo mio con una actitud neutral

-Em si-

-Y todo por que tuviste ese sueño?- pregunte a lo que esta asintió

Tome un poco de aire con calma para luego hablar lo mas tranquilamente que pude –ACASO ERES UNA ESPECIE DE IDIOTA?!- le grite con un gran enojo que era acompañado por una vena en mi frente

Mi hermana solo se hizo para atrás lo mas que pudo mientras que intentaba pedir piedad con sus gestos

Que tipo de hermana abandona a la chica por la que te rechazo por que tuvo un sueño y se le ocurrio cambiar de opinión? QUE ESTUPIDEZ!

Suspire pesadamente mientras que ahora ponía mis manos en mi cadera lista para volver a iniciar la platica

-Entonces y el beso por que fue?- le pregunte a lo que ella se sonrojo intensamente

-P-Pues veras…. No te enojes….. pero bese a Tsubasa- al oir esto el decir no te enojes para mi significaba algo como "Porfavor matame, bese a la chica que odias"

-Aja- decia mientras intentaba no lanzale algo o lanzarla desde la ventana del apartamento

Esta puso un gesto mas serio –Yuhiko, nos hemos besado 3 veces, y esas 3 veces fueron de lo mas intenso que he sentido, que digamos siempre crei que un beso cualquiera seria asi, pero con Tsu-chan fue diferente, tan seco, insípido y no me hacia sentir nada- esta solo me miro fijamente con unos ojos que reflejaban alegría –Pero contigo es diferente como pensaba

Espera si me esta diciendo esto y rechazo a la idol detestable no significa que ella se me esta

-Te amo Yukiho….- dejo caer la bomba de lleno en mi cara mientras que yo abria los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad

Un silencio bastante pesado se formo en la sala de la habitación mientras que por mi mente solo pasaban miles de pensamientos los cuales no era capaz de expresar

-ERES IDIOTA!- grite con una cara caricaturesca que decia "No me tomes el pelo" –QUIERES QUE ME TRAGUE ESO?!- le recrimine a lo que ella puso una cara confundida

-C-crei que te gustaria oir eso- dijo con una cara confundida pero teñida de rojo

-CLARO QUE LO QUERIA OIR PERO ES UN VIL MENTIRA, APENAS HACE UNOS DIAS ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABA ENFERMA!- Mi tono seguía siendo de pánico como si mi cerebro se hubiera dejado de funcionar

La chica solo puso una expresión algo triste –L-lamento lo que te dije hace unos días- me dijo en un tono arrepentido por lo cual sentí como una roca con la palabra "culpa" me caia de lleno en la cabeza, no era mi intención que esta se deprimiera y en si no tenia ningún rencor con ella por que lo que dijo en cierto punto era cierto

-E-espera no te deprimas solo se me hace algo difícil de digerir, hace unos días apenas me rechazaste y ahora que te me confieses, es algo bastante difícil de creer, pero enserio crees que es amor? Conociéndote probablemente solo lo confun….- mi frase no termino por que esta se levanto y se abalanzo sobre mi dejándome por completo en el suelo con ella sobre mi

-H-Honoka?- pregunte mientras que esta solo se encontraba sobre mi para acercarse lentamente a mi rostro y retirando un mechon de mi cara tranquilamente me besara, desde el principio correspondi a este beso, aunque habia dicho que superaría estos sentimientos a quien quería engañar si ella me dijera que si, abandonaría lo que sea para estar a su lado

El beso fue largo hasta que esta separo al igual con un ritmo completamente tranquilo –Si esto no es amor…. La verdad no tengo idea de que sea-

Yo la verdad no podia, quería pero era tan difícil creer en esas palabras, las palabras que crei que nunca recibiría de la chica que amaba, las palabras que recibiría de mi hermana

-Yukiho….. me aceptarías?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con un de sus manos mientras la otra estaba posicionada en el suelo para estar sobre mi

-Si….- fue lo único que respondi a lo que la chica solo puso una gran sonrisa como las que solia poner cuando hace alguna travesura

-En ese caso- sin mas la chica empezó a desabrochar mi camisa la cual era de botones, uno a uno

Yo al notar esta acción no pude evitar abrir los ojos con confusión y un sonrojo que abarcaba toda mi cara de pies a cabeza

-Q-Q-Q-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!- pregunte mientras que cubria mi camisa para que no siguiera con dicha acción deteniendo sus manos

-Como que que? Desabrocho tu camisa- dijo como si de nada se tratara

-P-Pero por que?!-

Esta puso un gesto pensativo para luego sonreir –Por que quiero verte Yuhiko….. no hay nada de malo ahora somos novias-

-En que momento yo acepte eso?!- le grite aun con el sonrojo en mi rostro

-Entonces no aceptas?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-N-No quise decir eso.. p-pero- intente hablar pero la chica ya me estaba ignorando y apartado mis manos rápidamente abrió por fin mi camisa para ver mi abdomen desnudo y un sostén de color azul claro

-Eres tan hermosa Yukiho- fue lo único que me dijo mientras que se acercaba a mi rostro pero esta con dirección hacia mi oreja

-Intentare ser amable- me dijo mientras que por ultimo pasaba su lengua por mi oreja para de nuevo alejarse

-E-Espera- le dije mientras que estas solo puso una cara de confusión

-Que pasa?-

-P-Por lo menos que….. que sea en una cama- le dije con la cara completamente roja y una mirada timida, no quería que mi primera vez terminara siendo en el piso de la sala

Esta solo me sonrio y antes de que me diera cuenta nos dirigimos a la habitación de la peli jengibre, en la que solo al entrar me lanzo a la cama, esta aun tenia su ropa por lo que lo primero que hizo fue quitarse su playera dejando ver su abdomen y sus pechos completamente desnudos

-N-No traías sostén?- le pregunte a lo que ella solo puso un gesto divertido con un gran sonrojo acompañándolo

-E-es que me quede dormida y pues me levante muy deprisa por lo que me puse mi playera mi chamarra nadamas- al decir esto se acerco a mi lentamente –Pero que tal si seguimo- lo decia mientras se apoyaba en la orilla de la cama para estar próxima a mi rostro

"en que momento Honoka se habia vuelto tan dominadora" pensaba mientras que esta solo besaba mi cuello lentamente

Yo intentaba reprimir los gemidos que dicha accion de la peli jengibre me provocaban, lentamente sentí como la chica dejaba mi cuello para empezar a bajar poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos a lo largo de su camino hasta llegar a mi sostén el cual sin consultármelo aunque sea un segundo retiro para dejar ver mis pequeños pechos al descubierto

-Yukiho…-

-S-Si?- respondi con un poco de nerviosismo y la cara teñida de rojo

-Aquí voy- sin mas la chica empezó a tocar mis pechos lentamente con cuidado de no lastimarme, los estimulaba uno con cada mano mientras que pasados los segundos metio uno de estos a su boca

-mmmm- solo intentaba reprimir el placer de esto pero mi hermana era muy buena en lo que hacia, ella jugaba con mi pezón en su boca usando su lengua y ocasionalmente mordiéndolo mientras que con su otra mano apretaba mi otro pezón

-Yukiho… quiero oírte..- fue lo que me dijo separándose un momento de mis pechos pero casi de inmediato volviendo a su labor

Debo admitir que el escuchar eso de Honoka me hizo sentir bastante bien o por lo menos algo similar por lo que tragándome mi vergüenza deje de reprimir mis gemidos

-AAh Mmm- no podia dejar de emitir esos pequeños ruidos que provocaban las acciones de mi hermana y tampoco quería hacerlo

Por fin la chica peli jengibre se separo de mis pechos dejándolos descansar mientras que yo solo suspiraba agitadamente con un sonrojo que adornaba todo mi rostro

Por su parte la peli jengibre tenia un sonrojo muy notorio mientras me sonreía –Eres muy linda cuando emites esos sonidos Yukiho-

Sin tiempo a que la chica reaccionara la jale hacia mi dejándola sobre la cama mientras que por primera vez yo tomaba el control

-Haciendole travesuras a tu hermanita? Creo que me vengare un poco- al decir esto solo la bese pero de una manera salvaje e inclusive sucia, pues el beso empezó como un profundo contacto con nuestras lenguas mientras jugaba una con la otra

Todo esto lo hacia mientras tocaba la parte inferior de la chica aun con la ropa interior, esta parte se sentía humeda tanto que inclusive se notaba por encima de su ropa

Me separe un momento de ella para verla con un sonrojo en la cara y a la vez con una sonrisa de burla

-Te mojaste por jugar conmigo? Vaya pervertida que eres-

-E-espera Yukiho, déjame respirar un poco- me decia mientras tenia la respiración entrecortada por el beso reciente

Yo solo sentándome atrás de ella y haciendo que esta al igual se sentara recargándose en mi sonreí burlonamente

-Tu no me diste ese privilegio- le recriminaba pues desde que empezamos la chica en ningún momento me dejo respirar

Ya atrás de esta pase mis manos por debajo de sus axilas para que quedaran al frente sin tomar su permiso dirigi mi mano derecha hacia su parte intima mientras hacia a un lado la ropa interior de la chica para por fin poder tocar con mis dedos , mientras que con mi mano libre jugaba con uno de sus pechos

Sin mas introduje un dedo dentro de la parte intima de la chica la cual solo gimio un poco

-mmmm~- al parecer se sentía bien con un dedo asi que por que no?, casi de inmediato empece a mover mi dedo dentro de esta la cual solo empezó a gemir de placer mientras tenia la mirada perdida en la lujururia –Yukiho…..Mas porfavor

Vaya que mi hermana era una pervertida en secreto, el perder los estribos solo por un dedo?

-Si tu lo dices- sin dudarlo por petición de mi hermana meti un segundo dedo, ahora la chica no gemia si no gritaba de placer, mientras yo le besaba el cuello repetidamente

Metia y sacaba mis dedos sin dejarle tiempo a que esta hiciera algo para evitarlo, aunque lo disfrutaba demasiado

-Y-YUKIHO E-Estoy apunto de…- solo sentí como su interior el cual era calido apretaba mis dedos mientras se sentía aun mas húmedo

-Te corriste apenas con eso?- me burle a lo que la chica solo cayo rendida a la cama con un gran sonrojo sobre su rostro mientras que yo al igual que ella me recosté a su lado

-Ahora me crees?- pregunto aun con la voz entrecortada a lo que rei levemente

-Si, jaja , ahora te creo- lo dije con una sonrisa de felicidad mientras que la peli jengibre que estaba acostada frente a mi sonrio de una manera infantil pero sin quitar el sonrojo de su cara –Te amo Honoka-

-Te amo Yukiho- sin mas nosotras aun acostadas acercamos nuestros rostros y unimos nuestro labios de una manera muy tranquila y tierna tanto que inclusive sentía como si fuera un cuento en el que el final es un, y vivieron felices para siempre

Nos separamos las dos sonriendo una a la otra mientras que ella bostezo –tengo sueño, dormimos juntas Yukiho?- pregunto a lo que yo arquee la ceja

-Dormir? De que hablas, apenas y empezamos- esto lo dije mientras de nueva cuenta me ponía sobre ella aprisionando sus brazos

-Y-Yukiho?- pregunto alertada ahora con la típica cara inocente, como si la Honoka tan dominante de hace una hora se hubiera ido

-Que? Tu empezaste asi que deberías de soportar lo que sigue o no?-

-P-Pero…-

- _Mañana es sábado asi que lo haremos hasta el amanecer~!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lamento si el lemon no es tan bueno pero no soy tan fan de este, en si lo puse por que una historia de incesto con éxito siempre tiene sexo de por medio :v/ (O simplemente lo quise hacer por que quería)**

 **El penúltimo capitulo, ya mañana se acaba :,3**

 **La pregunta del millón, quieren final bueno o final malo? nwn**

 **Estoy como Umi en estos momentos –INDECENTE!-**


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15 (Final)

" _Vaya vida!"_

-Levantate de una vez- una voz me despertaba de mi profundo sueño el cual disfrutaba bastante

-Que?- pregunte mientras me sentaba en la cama tallando mis ojos con mis manos –Es muy temprano- le dije a lo que esta puso un gesto molesto

-Yukiho no deberías de dormir tanto en fin de semana!- me dijo en un tono recriminatorio mientras que yo puse una expresión que decia "que importa? Es fin de semana"

-Pero ayer te ayude mucho con tu trabajo y estoy agotada, sin contar que en la noche no pudiste esperar….. enserio es la cuarta vez en el mes, no crees que exageras un poco?- esto se lo dije con una sonrisa picara la cual hizo que se sonrojara

-E-eso es… bueno ya esta el desayuno y no quiero que se enfrie asi que ven a comer- me decia mientras salia de nuestra habitación

Nuestra habitación….. hace cuanto que esto habia pasado? Estábamos en una relación tan loca que a veces ni yo me lo creía, pero era feliz muy feliz, aunque desde ese entonces las cosas se invirtieron un poco

Me levante de la cama mientras buscaba mis tenis los cuales me puse y Sali de la habitación bostezando para llegar a el comedor donde mi hermana me esperaba con lo que parecia ser un desayuno de un rey pues este lucia estupendo

Claro que luciría estupendo considerando el dia que es hoy y el como ella me sonreía como si esperara algo, pero como saben algunas veces me gusta hacerla enojar

Sin decir una palabra empece a desgustar de mi desayuno lo cual esta me vio con unos ojos que decia "eso es todo?"

Hubo un breve silencio mientras que la peli jengibre solo jugaba con su cabello el cual ya era muy largo y de un tono un poco mas oscuro desde hace un tiempo

-E-Esta bueno?- pregunto nerviosa aun esperando que yo hablara del tema que ella queria pero no podia evitar disfrutar de su actitud

-Si, muy bueno- dije para de nueva cuenta empezar a comer

Esta de nuevo puso un semblante decepcionado –Y-Yukiho recuerdas que dia es hoy?- pregunto a lo que yo con la intención de molestarla negué

Esta puso una cara de molestia que decia "Me estas tomando el pelo verdad?" –Enserio no lo recuerdas?!- dijo muy fastidiada a lo que yo solo me limite a reir a carcajadas por la actitud de mi hermana / novia

-Claro que lo recuerdo- decia entre risas mientras la chica solo me veía con un semblante molesto

-Mala…- fue lo único que me dijo dando una mirada algo molesta pero mas en forma de puchero que otra cosa

-Como crees que lo olvidaría, pero enserio deberías ver tus expresiones cuando digo este tipo de cosas- le respondi con una sonrisa –Por cierto hoy no tienes que trabajar con Nico y Maki?

Esta negó varias veces con una sonrisa –Les pedi el dia libre por que hoy era especial, ademas ellas lo comprendieron por tratarse de nosotras- es cierto, hace un tiempo mi hermana y yo les confesamos a sus amigas que eramos pareja, al igual yo tuve que confesárselo a Arisa la cual para mi sorpresa me felicito y me deseo lo mejor

-Son buenas amigas- le dije a lo que esta asintió

-Y tus clases de gastronomía como van?- pregunto esta mientras que yo solo di una mirada que reflejaba poco animo y una tanto de flojera

-Son un asco, pero supongo que Dia sensei es muy buena persona, incluso me agrada su esposa, quien diría que estarían en una situación similar a la nuestra- le dije a lo que esta rio nerviosamente

-Si, fue algo difícil de digerir-

-Mas difícil que creer que le quitaste la primera vez a tu hermanita apenas te le declaraste?- le dije con una mirada burlona mientras que a esta se le subían los tonos en el rostro

-Y-Ya me disculpe por eso como 100 veces- me recriminaba con un puchero

-Si, pero falta que te lo recuerde otras 10 mil para que no lo olvides jejeje-

Habia terminado mi desayuno mientras que la chica solo recogio mi plato –entonces que haremos hoy? Iremos a parís?- pregunto con un aire de inocencia

-Ja, que sigue luego? Contarle a nuestros padres?- le dije en tono divertido a lo que esta también rio

-Jamas- -Nunca- respondimos las dos a la vez con un rostro sombrio si aquellos parientes nuestros se llegaban a enterar

-Pensaba en llevarte a un lugar especial- le dije a lo que esta mostro un rostro de inocencia puro

-Un lugar especial?- pregunto algo confundida a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa

Poco después de esto me levante de la mesa y me estire un poco –Cambiate, en una hora nos vamos- al decir esto ella asintió mientras iba directo a la habitación

-Solo no vayas a entrar mientras me cambio Yukiho- me dijo con un sonrojo mientras estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta

-Aja, como si no hubiera visto cada parte de tu cuerpo- le respondi con una risa que solo hizo sonrojar mas a mi hermana para de inmediato azotar la puerta dejándome a mi aun en el comedor

"vaya vida que tengo je" pensaba con felicidad mientras me dirigía a la ducha pues apenas y habia despertado por lo que no olia muy bien que digamos

.

.

.

.

-Ya me diras a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica algo confundida por usar el tren –Pudimos haber usado el auto- me decia como si fuera un dato que no habia tomado en cuenta, era evidente que si no usamos el auto era por algo pero creo que mi hermana es muy cabeza dura para entender eso

-Ya veras, pero no podíamos llegar en auto- el tren que digamos no estaba muy lleno pues apenas y habia personas, nadie los solia usar el sábado en la tarde, pues el dia ya hace un rato que estaba por irse pues el cielo era anaranjado –Pero creeme te gustara- le respondi mientras le daba un pequeño y corto beso en los labios….. esto se habia vuelto tan usual que ninguna de las dos nos avergonzábamos, a lo máximo que llegábamos era a un leve sonrojo, en este caso fue ese y las dos nos sonreímos con el sonrojo en nuestros rostros

Pasada una hora por fin bajamos del tren en una estación que parecia mas que nada estar desierta, pues lo que habia alrededor de esta era nada mas y ni nada menos que solo la naturaleza

-Las montañas?- pregunto algo confundida por lo que yo solo rei –Que hay de especial aquí?-

-Ya lo veras- le dije a lo que esta me dio unos ojos que decían "lo mismo has dicho por las ultimas 3 horas"

-Entonces para eso era la mochila?- me preguntaba mientras señalaba dicho objeto que estaba sobre mi espalda

-Si, algo asi- dije –Ahora vamos en marcha o no llegaremos a tiempo- sin mas empece a caminar mientras que Honoka me seguía a mis espaldas

El camino era normal y rural hasta que llegamos a donde se empezaban a inclinar las montañas

-No subiremos o si?- yo solo asentí con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a subir

-Sabes? Crei que iríamos a un restaurant o un hotel, no lo se algo, por eso me arregle- decia un poco desanimada como si alguien le hubiera quitado su pan de la boca

-Te ves linda, pero vamos, no es la gran cosa- le dije mientras la seguía incitando a que subiera, pero esta parecia estar cansada

Por lo que se sento en una roca que estaba en el camino –el estar comiendo todo lo que hay en la cocina enserio que te hace engordar dijo con algo de pesadez en su voz mientras que yo rei

-Bueno en poco tiempo podremos trabajar juntas cuando me gradue- le dije con una sonrisa por lo que esta se emociono pero a la vez puso un gesto un poco triste

-Arisa tiene mucho éxito como Idol, no se por que te decidiste por la gastronomía-

Yo solo sonreí con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas –Por que siempre quiero estar contigo, simplemente es eso, es una tortura el no estar a tu lado incluso si son tan pocas horas del dia-

Esta me miro algo sorprendida para luego sonrojarse –Como es posible que yo sea la hermana mayor y me hagas avergonzar tanto?-

-Por que aunque seas la mayor no quita el hecho de que soy la que va arriba, o la dominante, como lo quieras ver- sonreí mientras que esta de nuevo ponía una cara apenada

-Eso no debería ser asi…- susurro mientras que yo me ponía de pie por fin lista para seguir

-Sigamos, enserio quiero que llegemos antes del anochecer- le dije por lo que esta asintió y empezó a caminar tras de mi

Pasados a penas unas horas las dos fuimos capaz de llegar a la cima de la montaña, la cual era muy plana

-Bien y ahora que?- pregunto con un tono animado pues estaba casi segura de que le gustaba el paisaje que habia pero eso no era lo impresionante

-Nos acostamos y esperamos- le dije mientras me dejaba caer de lleno en el césped por lo que esta hizo lo mismo

-Es raro verdad?- me pregunto a penas estuvo unos segundos en el lugar

-Que?-

-Jamas cuando era niña pensé que el amor de mi vida seria una niña pequeña enojona y que por cierto tenia cierto aire de Tsundere- me dijo a lo que yo sonreí un poco

-Cierto, yo de niña solo pensaba que me casaria con un chico Jajaja no pude estar mas equivocada, me enamore de una chica muy linda e hiperactiva la cual tenia una actitud que me encantaba sin contar que esta tenia una sonrisa que me hacia sentir única-

-Nuestra propia sangre- dijimos a la vez las dos sin querer, al notar esto ambas nos miramos varias veces para luego solo limitarnos a reir

Ya pasadas unas horas mas y con un cielo que perdia toda su luz empezó lo que tanto queria mostrarle a mi hermana

-Mira Honoka- le decia mientras con mi mano señalaba el cielo por lo que la llamada solo se limito a levantar la mirada para ver un escenario completamente hermoso

El cielo oscuro con un millón de estrellas que rodeaban el lugar, el lugar era conocido por ser uno de los mejores lugares donde se podían ver estas, hace unos días habia pensado que hacer para Honoka pero me hablaron de este lugar por lo que después de investigar un poco considere que seria una muy buena opción traerla

Los ojos de la peli jengibre solo brillaron mientras veía las estrellas directamente

-S-Son hermosas..- susurro mientras veía el cielo con mucho detenenimiento –Me encantan!- ahora lo decia sentándose en el césped mientras me veía

-Te dije que te gustaria- le respondi con una sonrisa mientras que esta asintió

-Por cierto Honoka- después de decir esto solo me acerque a ella para sentarme a su lado y tomar su barbilla con una de mis manos para ver esos ojos azules que tanto nos caracterizaban a las 2 –Feliz aniversario- esto lo dije mientras la besaba delicadamente en los labios, en un beso que podría sentirse que durarían toda la eternidad

Esta se separo con una gran sonrisa mientras lloraba –G-Gracias Yukiho….. estos han sido los mejores 3 años de mi vida- lo decia mientras estaba abrazada de mi cuello con ambas manos

Sin darnos cuenta una pequeña ráfaga de luz paso por el cielo mientras que la peli jengibre fue capaz de observarla –Una estrella fugaz- me dijo mientras veía al cielo pero aun abrazada a mi cuello

-Asi y que deseaste?- le pregunte a lo que esta puso una gran sonrisa

-Desee que siempre estemos juntas- dijo de forma muy tranquila mientras me veía fijamente

Solo rei un poco por las palabras de la chica

-Que es tan gracioso?- me pregunto en forma de puchero

Solo deje de reir un poco para verla de nuevo a los ojos –Siempre estaremos juntas de una forma u otra de igual manera me enamore de ti Kousaka Honoka

- _De mi propia sangre-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y aquí acaba la historia :3, espero que les haya gustado, es el primer fic que acabo WUJU**

 **Bueno en si extrañare un poco escribir esto pero todo llega a su fin**

 **Ahora la ultima vez que dire esto…..**

 **Que viva la enfermedad :,,,,3/**


End file.
